Kingdom Hearts VS Ghosts
by ForbiddenKHfan216
Summary: When Sora and the others get a request from a famous ghost hunting agency to join forces with three amateur ghost hunters, they must spend the night in the Davis County Jail. Will they be able to overcome their fears and survive the night?
1. Meeting the Girls

**Okay, this is the second story of the series: KH AROUND THE WORLD. Not doing this alone though! Welcome Katy! A.K.A . ENJOY!!! Review as always.  
**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora snores loudly on the train.

"Someone, for the love of all that is GOOD AND HOLY! SHUT HIM UP!" Riku yells. Roxas gets up.

"Here ya go!" He jams a sock in Sora's open mouth.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him, Roxas..." Namine says and looks up from her sketch. Roxas shrugs.

"It's clean." Axel laughs.

"Nah! He's fine! Look... I think he _ATE _it!" The sock is nowhere to be seen.

"It's GONE! Where'd it go?" Kairi asks and starts looking around on the floor. The train comes to a stop. Roxas and all their belongings sail through the air.

"Whoa!" Roxas ends up in one of the luggage slots. Namine gets up.

"Are you alright?" she asks worried.

"I'm fine. Ask Sora." Roxas tries to get down but part of his jacket is stuck on a loose wire.

"I'M UP!" Sora yells and knocks over his tray. Axel looks out the window.

"Hey! We're here!" He picks up the fallen suitcases and goes outside.

"HEY!!! OVER HERE!!!" A loud voice calls. The group turns.

"You guys are the KH people right?" the brown haired girl says. She's holding a sign with Sora's name on it. The black haired one rolls her eyes.

"Of course they are, Katy. See? Super spikey hair!" She runs over and tugs Axel's long hair. The little blonde one is silent. She seems really excited.

"Well.... I'm Sora and I'm guessing you three are the ghost hunters?" Sora asks. The black haired girl glares at him.

"It's FORBIDDEN, Sora. Commit it to memory." she says this with a jab in his direction.

"I swear I've heard that somewhere....." Axel mutters.

"Well.... I'm Katy! And this little girl's Luna." Katy says and points to the little blonde girl. She then stares at Riku.

"Somethin' wrong with her?" Riku asks. She squeals and tackles him.

"RIKU! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU!!! I'M A BIG FAN!! I LOVED PLAYING AS YOU IN COM!!!" Luna shrieks and hugs Riku tightly.

"GET HER OFF!" Riku yells and tries to shove Luna to the floor. Forbidden pulls her off.

"Didn't I say no huggling the customers?" Forbidden scolds her sister.

"But he's SOOO CUTE!" Axel rolls his eyes.

"Can we get to the hotel?" Kairi asks. Forbidden nods.

"Sure. Then we can go to Davis." Sora's confused.

"What's Davis?" Katy laughs.

"As in Davis County Jail. We're going to conduct an investigation." Katy grins.

"Eh? Jail?" Roxas says.

"What? No one told ya what you guys were doing?" Forbidden asks, holding Luna away from Riku.

"No. They just said that you three were going to meet us here." Namine says shyly.

"Well..... We're gonna go investigate possible ghost activity." Katy says and starts playing around with a skateboard.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Sora says. Forbidden rolls her eyes.

"Yes way. We'll tell you the story of the place when we go escort you to your hotel." Luna hails a taxi.

"This all began over a hundred year ago during the Civil War." Katy says.

"1861–1865." Forbidden says.

"Near here was a beautiful mansion. It was taken from its owners and converted into a jail." Luna says.

"The only child of the owners was taken and placed into this jail as a Confederate spy." Katy explains with a grin.

"Her name was Angela and she soon perished in the jail that was once her home. After the war, the mansion lay abandoned for several years before some of her relatives claimed it as their own." Forbidden says and starts to rummage through a bag.

"Through many generations, many claimed to see the spirit of Angela and her fellow prisoners walk through the halls. This is what we're trying to prove!" Katy finishes and grins again.

"Lemme get this straight. We're going _GHOST HUNTING_?" Roxas asks. The girls nod.

"Yup!"


	2. At the Hotel Room

**Here's the second chapter! I'm not all that good at writing ghost stories so it's bit short.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They check into their rooms.

"We'll have to take a tour of the place during the day. Then if we can get permission, we'll spend some time there at night." Luna says. Riku shrugs.

"_AND WHY _do we have to do this again?" Axel says grumpily. Roxas hits him.

"Oww! That hurt you-"

"Shuddap. This is important to these girls." Riku says and throws a banana at Axel.

"DON'T THROW CRAP AT ME!" Axel yells. His hair starts to spark and singe.

"Make me!" Riku challenges. Forbidden walks to the bathroom.

"Stop it you two!" Kairi says.

"HELL NO!" Both of them shout. Forbidden reappears with a bucket in each hand.

"COOL IT!" she screams and dumps both buckets on their heads.

"Gah!" Riku and Axel are completely soaked. Forbidden sets the buckets down.

"Wow, Forbiddy. You got 'em." Katy says, impressed. Luna bursts into tears.

"YOU HURT MY RIKI!!!" Luna tackles the soaked pair and falls to the floor.

"Owwww......." Forbidden helps the three up.

"Idiots." she says and smacks Luna. She grabs a bucket and starts to smack Axel.

"Hehehe. You totally deserved that." Riku snickers. Forbidden whams the bucket into the side of his head.

"PWN!" she says with a savage grin. Forbidden throws the bucket to Katy.

"Don't you want a little reward for CoM?" Forbidden says. Katy grins.

"Yup!" She slams it into his side. Forbidden snatches it out of her hand and puts it away.

"Now are you two done?" Riku asks weakly.

"Yup." Luna helps him up.

"Somebody do a Curaga." Riku requests. Namine nods.

"CURAGA." she waves her hand over Riku. All the bruises and cuts disappear. Forbidden stretches.

"Let's go!" she says and runs out of the room.

"Here we go....." Luna mutters and they all get up and follow her.


	3. NEVER mess with a ghost hunter

**These are pretty short so far....... Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're HERE!!!" Luna squeals and runs inside a house. They all wait at the gate for a moment to catch their breaths.

"This is A WASTE OF TIME! There's no such things as ghosts!" Axel complains. Forbidden and Katy glare at him.

"Oh.... Now you did it..." Roxas mutters and gets out of the way.

"What was THAT supposed to mean?" Forbidden says with an icy voice. Axel grins.

"Exactly what I said, sweetheart."

"You _DID NOT_ just call me sweetheart." Forbidden says. She's slowly stomping up to Axel.

"Well... I'm sorry such a nice group of girls got sucked into this but, IT'S A SCAM!!!" Axel yells at the top of his voice. Katy slaps him.

"IT IS NOT! THERE _ARE _GHOSTS!!" she screams. Riku rolls his eyes.

"No there's not. No such thing." Riku scoffs.

"OH DON'T MESS WITH ME, PRETTY BOY!" Forbidden yells.

"PRETTY BOY?!"

"YEAH! YOU SKIRT WEARING EMO BITCH!" Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi just stand there.

"Should we stop them?" whispers Sora. Roxas shrugs.

"Maybe we should. Cause Forbidden looks ready to explode." Kairi says. Forbidden growls.

"THAT'S IT!" She jumps Riku. Katy attacks Axel with her skateboard.

"We should..... stop them." Roxas says finally. He runs over to Axel and pulls Katy off of him.

"No! Lemme beat his head through with a COKE BOTTLE!!!" She struggles against Roxas' and Namine's grip. Forbidden's struggling with Sora and Kairi hanging onto her.

"Kay... I'm calm...." Forbidden takes a deep breath. They let her go. She takes another deep breath. Riku's on the floor, covered in scratches. Forbidden helps him up.

"Sorry man." she says.

"It's okay. I'm sure you had a good reason for beating me up."

"Not that." Riku gets a confused expression.

"Then... for what?" Forbidden smiles.

"For this." She punches him in the face. Riku falls back onto the fence.

"YEAH! Ya got him, Forbiddy!" Katy calls out. Forbidden wipes her hand on her shirt and walks into the house. Katy follows. Riku gets up.

"Dude. You got your ass beaten by a girl." Axel says with a bloody grin. Riku nods.

"Yeah...... Was I supposed to hit her back?" Riku says with a shocked expression.

"Um.... Maybe you two should stop making them mad. You won't last much longer....." Roxas says. Axel shrugs.

"Whatever. Crazy chicks." he groans and casts a healing spell. Riku's silent.

"What's wrong Riku?" Namine asks. Riku rubs his head.

"Do I get her back? She did hit me with a bucket....."

"Nah. Let's go in." Axel walks into the house. Sora shrugs and walks in with Kairi and Namine.

"You okay?" Roxas asks the quiet Riku.

"I.... GOT BEAT BY A GIRL!!!" Riku shouts. He grabs a potion out of his pocket and chugs it down.

"You're fine." Roxas helps Riku to his feet and they walk into the house.


	4. Some More of the Team Arrive

Here's Chapter 4! I think. Anyways, KH ain't mine and neither is FF. Making sure you know. Song's "Burn it to the Ground" by Nickelback. See why it makes a good ring tone?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good evening." A quiet voice comes from the stairs. Sora's already trembling.

"WH-WHO'S THERE?!" he shrieks.

"Sora....." comes a hoarse whisper from behind him.

"GAH!" Sora falls over in a faint. The rest of the group stares.

"Maybe I shouldn't have scared the little guy?" Axel says sheepishly. Forbidden puts her hand on Sora's forehead.

"He's dead."

"NO!!!!" Kairi shrieks. Katy stares.

"You do know I was kidding? Sora's just fainted." Forbidden says and puts Sora in a chair. Riku frowns.

"Why are we even bringing Sora here? He's useless." Riku says.

"Ya got a point there, emo kid." Katy says. A phone goes off, causing everyone to jump.

"That's mine." Axel says.

_We're goin' off tonight_

_To kick out every light_

_Take anything we want_

_Drink everything in sight_

_We'll go until the world turnin'_

_While we burn it to the ground tonight_

"Hello?" Axel says.

"Hello #8. It's Vexen." An icy voice says.

"What's up?" He hears a groan.

"Nothing is up. The experiment was a failure."

"Kay........" He hears a loud whining noise.

"Confound this train!" Vexen swears.

"Where the fuck are you?" Axel says with a confused expression.

"Who is it?" Namine asks.

"I'm on a train. The Superior requested for me to accompany you, Roxas, and Miss Namine on your expedition." Vexen says coolly.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE COMING?!" Axel yells.

"WHO IS IT?!" Roxas shouts. Axel covers the bottom part of the phone with his hand.

"VEXEN IS COMING." Axel says in a loud whisper. The door to the mansion opens and Vexen steps through.

"Vexen has already arrived." Vexen says with a cold glare. Demyx follows after him.

"FUCK NO!!!" Forbidden shrieks and hides behind Axel. Katy and Luna are just standing there.

"What's wrong with you?" Riku asks. Forbidden glares at him.

"IT'S FREAKING VEXEN! Get him AWAY!!!" She runs up the stairs.

"Kay Vexen, barely arrived and already scaring the crap outta da children." Axel says with a mild accent. Sora regains unconsciousness.

"Wha...? What happened?" He catches sight of Vexen.

"GAH!" Sora runs up the stairs in fear. Riku rolls his eyes. Roxas laughs.

"I'll go find them." Namine says and goes up the stairs with Kairi. They go into an old toy room.

"Sora? Forbidden?" Kairi calls. They hear a shaking noise from the toy chest.

"Sora?" Kairi walks over and opens it. Sure enough, there's Sora inside hugging a Moogle plushie.

"IS IT GONE?" Sora says in a loud whisper.

"Vexen?" Namine asks.

"SHH! IT CAN HEAR YOU!" Sora says with a horrified expression. Namine gets up.

"I'll find Forbidden." She starts looking through the rooms.

"Forbidden? It's Namine! Come out!" A suit of armor starts to follow Namine without her noticing.

"Forbidden?" The armor taps her shoulder. Namine turns around slowly.

"I can't get out....." Forbidden says pathetically. She was stuck inside the suit of armor. Namine helps her out and they rejoin the group downstairs.

"Kay, we found them." Kairi says. They hear a loud barking noise.

"What the hell?" Riku looks down at a suitcase.

"What is _THIS_?" Axel opens it. A large dog bursts out of it and pounces on Sora.

"JOVI!!!!" Sora squeals and pets him. **(see KH in France) **Vexen turns to Demyx.

"You brought the dog?!" Demyx looks away guiltily.

"Well... He said he wanted to come!" Demyx crosses his arms. Riku sighs.

"DOGS DON'T TALK!" Riku says angrily.

"Master Sora! Missed you a lot!" Jovi says and licks Sora's hand. The group is silent.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Axel yells. Katy notices who the dog looks like.

"Bon Jovi?" Jovi looks up.

"MASTER KATY!!!" He pounces on her. Forbidden is just staring.

"I think I get it. Remember your dog disappeared? Maybe _VEXEN_ cloned him." Luna says.

"Precisely! That vicious dog who attacked me could have served as a brilliant body guard. However.... His personality was a bit too strong...." Vexen says.

"In other words, you can't take care of a dog worth shit." Forbidden translates. Vexen glares at her.

"EEP!" Forbidden jumps into Axel's Organization jacket pocket.** (THE VOID!!!!XD) *See below*  
**

"HEY! There's a Walmart in here!" a small voice calls out.

"GET OUTTA MY POCKET!!" Axel shakes his jacket and Forbidden falls out with a McDonald's bag.

"Well.... We should get started." Katy says amused.

"Right!" Jovi Clone says. Forbidden gets up and pulls out a Happy Meal.

"Here ya go!" She throws it to Sora.

"YAY!!!" He tears it open and starts eating the McNuggets.

"Gimme!" Riku snatches Sora's fries.

"Hey... What toy did you get?" Namine asks. They stare at her.

"What? I'm trying to make a sculpture." Sora pulls out a Spider man figure.

"WOO! Spider man! Spider man!" Sora starts to hum the Spider man theme song.

"You guys are _SO _easily amused." Luna says with a giggle.

"Let's go take the tour!" Katy says. Vexen's bored. Forbidden gets up.

"You're the REAL Vexen?" she says with a slight smile.

"Why yes!" Vexen says somewhat proudly.

"OH CRAP!" Riku and Axel grab onto Forbidden's arms.

"C'MON! ONE LITTLE PWN WON'T HURT!! MUCH!!" She struggles against them.

"Dammit....." They start to carry her to the main hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ever notice how BIG those damn jackets are?

and how they never seem to need back packs?

there we go!

Vexen did some voo-doo magic and made GIANT pockets!


	5. Getting The Background Story

**Another chapter. This is sorta supposed to be like Scooby Doo.... It's not going well..... Enjoy.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

"Good day to you all. I'm the caretaker of this estate, Ms. Smith." An older woman says. The rest of the group enters the hall.

"It's very nice to meet you, madam." Vexen says politely. Axel nudges him.

"Hey Vexy! She your type?" Axel teases. Vexen's response was to summon his Frozen Pride shield and ram Axel to the ground.

"I'm guessin' that's a no." Roxas says and helps his friend up. Demyx looks around nervously.

"Umm... Is this place _REALLY_ haunted?" he asks with a terrified expression.

"Why yes! I myself have seen the spirits of the dearly departed on numerous occasions." Ms. Smith says. Demyx turns to Vexen.

"Can I go wait in the hotel?"

"No."

"PLEASE?!" Vexen glares at him.

"No. You will remain here." Demyx starts to tremble. Namine walks up and hugs him.

"It's okay Demyx! We'll help you get over your fear!" Sora's also trembling and Roxas doesn't look too sure of himself.

"Is _EVERYONE_ afraid of ghosts? Honestly! Ghosts have never attacked anyone!" Luna says with anger in her voice.

"The Bell Witch did. She killed John Bell." Katy says. Demyx gives a sharp squeal.

"That's NOT HELPING!!!" Riku shouts.

"What?! She did! And she poisoned him! With his own medicine!" Forbidden jumps in.

Demyx turns pale.

"I.... don't feel.... too good...." he mutters and falls over in a faint.

"........................ What the hell is wrong with these guys?" Forbidden and Katy say in unison.

"I'll wake him up." Axel says with an evil grin. He squats down near Demyx's head and whispers something in his ear.

"NOOOO!!!! I'LL SAVE YOU DUCKIEE!!!!" Demyx shrieks and sits up.

"What did you tell him?" Roxas asks. Axel shrugs.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all." he says with a wicked grin.

"Let's just take the tour." Kairi says. They nod and Demyx gets up.

"Follow me." Ms. Smith says. They start walking through the house.

"In this area, many prisoners were subjected to whippings as slaves." She points outside.

"This was Miss Angela's chambers. This was where she died." Katy looks at the floor. There's a large black stain on it.

"What's this?" Kairi asks and points to it.

"This was ...... It's a rather gruesome story." Ms. Smith says apologetically. Forbidden crosses her arms.

"Tell us."

"Well.... Ms. Angela was murdered. She hadn't died of natural causes. An unknown man took an axe and cut off her head. It's rumored that the murder takes place every night precisely at midnight. But no one's ever stayed in the house that long." Ms. Smith finishes. When she was done, everyone had mixed reactions. Sora, Roxas, and Demyx had turned pale. Riku and Axel were surprised. Katy, Luna, Forbidden, Kairi, and Namine became excited. Jovi and Vexen had no reaction.

"WHAT?! We're where someone was.... MURDERED?!" Sora shrieks.

"A-Apparently...... Good thing we'll be leaving soon...." Roxas says.

"OH NO WE'RE NOT!" Katy says. They turn to her.

"Why?" Demyx asks. The three ghost hunters grin.

"We're spending the night!" Forbidden says.

"Yup!" Luna repeats. Shocked silence.

"YES! That is SOOO cool!" Kairi says.

"HELL NO! I'm leaving!" Sora tries to run out of the room. He goes into the other room and runs back.

"HIDE ME!" Sora jumps underneath a desk. They hear his whimpering.

"What'd you see?" Katy asks. Forbidden pulls out a note pad.

"A g-guy! He was w-w-wearin' a black cloak and holding a staff!" Sora whimpers.

"A staff? That's odd...." Ms. Smith says.

"Why?" Riku asks. Ms. Smith rubs her eyes.

"Well..... It's been said that every few years, a man in a black cloak appears." They turn to Axel in his Organization jacket.

"What?"

"DON'T SCARE SORA!" Everyone yells.

"IT WASN'T ME!!!!" Axel defends himself.

"Actually.... The man is said to be Ms. Angela's father." Ms. Smith says.

"Ohhhh....." Sora comes out from beneath the desk.

"Can we go home? I think we proved it!" Sora whispers.

"NO WAY! We're spending the night!" Forbidden says. Kairi nods.

"It sounds like fun!" she says.

"I'd like to see some of the paintings." Namine says. Ms. Smith smiles.

"Well, there's an entire _ROOM_ filled with all sorts of interesting artifacts for you to see then, my dear." She motions down the hall. Forbidden shakes her head.

"We should leave. We have to get ready with the equipment." Katy nods.

"We'll be back in a few hours." They leave the house and go to the hotel.


	6. Splitting Up

**Well... I have a dead line of about a week for finishing this since I'm going to a relative's house for a few months. and the Internet sucks over there. I don't like being left in suspense, so I won't do that to you guys. ENJOY!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group arrives a few hours later at exactly 11 pm.

"PLEASE!! DON'T LEMME GO IN THERE!!!" Sora yelps. Each person was dressed in warm clothes as Katy had said that sometimes the temperatures in the house dropped below freezing.

"YOU'RE GOING IN THERE AND THAT'S THAT!" Riku yells and grabs Sora's ear. He starts to drag him in.

"NOOOOO!!! PLEASE!!!!! HELP!!!" Sora starts to cry. Katy laughs.

"Is he always like this?" Forbidden asks and shakes her head. Kairi walks up to Riku.

"It's okay Sora! We'll help you!"

"NO YOU WON'T! When the ghost comes after _ME_, you'll all _LEAVE_!!!" Sora sobs. Forbidden turns to Axel.

"Did you make him watch a horror film?" Axel shrugs.

"Didn't think he'd freak out this bad." Roxas sighs.

"Which one was it?" Namine asks.

"The Grudge." Everyone is silent.

"NO FUCKING WONDER!" Forbidden yells and slaps him.

"You made him watch THAT?! No wonder he's scared shitless!" Luna says with a grimace. They then hear a crash.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!" Sora shrieks and pulls free from Riku's grip. He attempts to run out the gate but Katy sticks her foot out and he trips over it.

"Hey Sora! I'll make you feel better." Forbidden says smiling and helps him up.

"What?" He wipes away his tears.

"Kairi'll hold your hand the _WHOLE_ time."

"THEN LET'S GO!!!!" Sora yells and runs inside.

"Wow. Sora's easily bought." Roxas says with a grin.

"Yup." Riku says and Kairi catches up with Sora. The rest of the group goes inside.

"Alright team! We gotta split up-" Katy's interrupted by a sharp squeal from Demyx.

"What?"

"That's what they always says before they all DIE!!!!" Demyx bursts into tears. Sora's shaking again. Roxas is looking around nervously.

"Who?" Luna asks.

"The ....... kids from the movie?" Demyx says weakly.

"Axel! NO MORE MOVIES!" Namine scolds.

"HEY! How'd you even know it was me?!" Axel protests. Forbidden and Riku roll their eyes.

"CAUSE IT'S _ALWAYS_ YOU!!!" everyone says. Roxas gives out a shriek.

"What was that?!" Katy pulls out a flashlight. Roxas feels something behind him. A pair of arms hug him tightly.

"Roxas......... I'm coming for you...." a quiet voice whispers into his ear.

"GAH!!!!" Roxas jumps and somehow ends up on a chandlier.

"Now how the fuck did he get up there?!" Axel asks. They all turn to him.

"DON'T SCARE PEOPLE!" everyone yells.

"IT WASN'T ME!!!!" Axel protests again.

"Actually, it was me!" Yuffie says and waves to everyone. Cloud hits her.

"That wasn't nice, Yuffie. Say you're sorry." Leon says bored.

"Sorry Roxie!" Yuffie says happily.

"Leon? Cloud? Yuffie?" Sora asks.

"Yup! We came too!" Yuffie says. Leon shrugs.

"I'm about to leave. Only came to make sure this _GUY_-" He points to Cloud.

"-didn't get lost." And with that, Leon leaves.

"Fucker." Cloud says annoyed.

" AS I WAS SAYING! We need to split up into teams." Katy says.

"Teams of two. That way, we can explore the whole house." Forbidden says. She pulls out a notepad and scribbles something down.

"Eh? Seriously?" Axel asks. He scratches his head.

"Yup! Sounds like fun!" Kairi says happily. Forbidden pulls out a beanie. She jams the paper into the hat.

"Everyone come get one." She holds it out. Cloud pulls his out first.

"It says 'Yuffie.' She's my partner?" he asks. Forbidden nods.

"Afraid so." She motions toward Katy. Katy pulls out a card.

"YAY! I'm with you!" Katy says happily.

"Hang on. There's an odd number." Roxas says. Forbidden counts. 13 people exactly.

"Damn! Then there'll be a group of 3."

"No. I wish to be alone." Vexen says coolly. Forbidden shrugs.

"Whatev, old man. Don't expect us to come after you." They finish getting their groups.

"Kay then! It's Axel and Demyx. Cloud and Yuffie. Sora and Roxas. Kairi and Namine. Riku and Luna. Vexen by himself. And finally, Forbidden and me!" Katy says. Riku raises his hand.

"What? Don't raise your hand idiot." Forbidden says.

"Whatever. Anyway, I think someone outta be with Sora and Demyx." Riku says.

"Why?" Luna asks. He points to them. Both Demyx and Sora were trembling like crazy.

"Cause it's a matter of life and death. They'll die of fright." Forbidden nods.

"Good point. But they got Roxas and Axel, so it's fine." Forbidden passes around walkie-talkies and cameras.

"Move out!" They separate into the groups and start exploring the house.


	7. Codename: ChickenS&ts

**so far, so good! Enjoy!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is stupid. Let's go Demyx." Axel says and takes Demyx outside. Sora and Roxas, who had been following them, stay in the hallway.

"D-D-Don't leave me! Okay, R-Roxas?" Sora stammers.

"No, I'll keep you company! D-Don't w-worry about it." Roxas shivers. Suddenly it'd become _FREEZING_ in the hallway.

"I-Is it m-me o-or i-i-is it c-c-cold?" Sora's teeth are chattering and they're both shivering.

"I du-dunno why, b-b-but it's r-r-really cold now!" Roxas shivers violently. They see a white figure at the end of the hall.

"Y-Yuffie? Are you t-tryin' to s-scare us?!" Sora yells at her. The person doesn't respond.

"Namine? Is that you?" Roxas starts to walk up to the figure, with Sora reluctantly following.

"Are you okay?" The figure giggles.

"Have you come to visit the house as well?" the figure says in a girlish voice.

"Did you get lost on the tour? Can we help you?" Sora asks. The figure giggles again.

"Not exactly." With each step the boys take, the air becomes colder. Soon, as they reached the figure, it felt like they were in Anartica.

"Well? Why are you here?" Roxas asks. She doesn't say anything.

"Hey! Pay attention!" Sora shakes her arm. The figure's head simply rolls off of her shoulder.

"........................... RUN!" Roxas shrieks and starts to run, screaming down the hall. Something slams into him and makes him come back. The head starts to float. It floats until it reaches eye level with Sora. He was completely petrified. Roxas couldn't move due to fear either.

"This is the part where you boys run." The head whispers with a wide grin.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Roxas and Sora jump up and start running down the hall.

"hahahaha!" The head and body start to chase them.

"KILL IT!!!" Sora shrieks as the head bumps into him.

"HOW?! IT'S ALREADY DEAD!!!" Roxas yells. The headless body shoves him. Sora trips over the long carpet and in doing so, trips Roxas. He looks around frantically as Sora's turning pale.

"THERE!!" Roxas yells and picks up Sora.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sora shrieks.

"I have NO IDEA!" Roxas busts through a window and jumps down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They manage to land on bushes that break the two-story fall.

"Ugh........." Roxas moans. Sora gets up.

"You okay?" he asks Roxas weakly.

"I think..... My leg's broken." Roxas tries to get up but can't due to an intense pain. Sora pulls out an Elixer and Roxas drinks it.

"Thanks." Roxas jumps up and stretches.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here!" Sora pleads. Roxas nods.

"There's the gate!" They start to run toward it but are stopped by the sight of a dark-clothed figure.

"Axel? Demyx?" Sora calls out. The figure waves his hand. A large black battle axe appears in his hand.

"RUN!!!!" Roxas yells and runs toward the house. Sora follows and they slam the door closed.

"LOCK IT, LOCK IT!!!" Sora shrieks.

"I'm trying!" Roxas finally finds a lock and locks it closed with Oblivion.

"Whew...... I think it's safe to say this place is haunted...." Sora says weakly.

"No fucking kidding! We barely started and we already got chased by TWO ghosts!" Roxas mutters. Sora looks around.

"Can we go find Kairi and Namine? They must be scared outta their minds!" he says and starts to go up the stairs.

"Hang on, didn't Forbidden say that the girls were going to explore the outside?" Roxas says, trying to remember.

"Oh yeah. Do we HAVE to go back outside? That psycho ghost with the axe's out there!" They both start to tremble.

"Y-Yeah, but s-so's Axel! H-He'll help find the girls..." Roxas says to try to encourage the both of them. Sora nods. The walkie-talkie goes off.

"Forbidden to chickenshits, do you copy?" Forbidden says. Roxas pushes the talk button.

"Why are we chickenshits?" Sora asks angrily.

"Cause we could hear you two screaming from HERE!" Katy shouts.

"Are you two alright?" Kairi asks.

"We're fine. But we got chased by somethin'." Roxas says.

"What? What did you get chased by?" Namine asks. Roxas and Sora shudder.

"Some chick in white and her head just FELL off! Then we jumped out the window-"

"Wait. You two jumped out a WINDOW?!" Kairi shouts.

"Let Sora finish." Katy says.

"Well... We jumped out the window and some dude with a GIANT FREAKIN' AXE wanted to attack us!" Sora finishes and takes a deep breath.

"Bet it was Axel trying to scare you two." Forbidden says.

"At least you two are all right. We'll finish up setting the cameras and come find you." Namine says.

"Kay. Are you four alright?" Roxas asks.

"Yup! We're fine. Hey..... Who wants burgers?!" Forbidden says and there's a crinkle of paper.

"NO WAY! You got MCDONALD'S?!!!" Sora yells.

"Yup." Katy says with a full mouth.

"Well... Over and out!" The walkie-talkie goes off.


	8. The Girls Split Up

**Here's a short one to explain where the girls have gone.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forbidden turns off the walkie-talkie.

"Got everythin' set up?" Katy asks. Kairi and Namine nod.

"Yup! Exactly like how you told us!" Kairi says and points to the motion detector.

"Is it me, or did it get colder?" Namine asks and then shivers.

"Yeah! It's _FREEZING_!" Katy complains and rubs her arms. Forbidden looks around.

"Hey.... Isn't that Axel and Demyx?" She points to a tree. Sure enough, Axel and Demyx are both up there.

"GET YOUR ASSES DOWN!" Katy yells. They yell something back and point to the ground.

"Let's get inside. Something chased them up there and I don't like it." Namine says and runs inside. The rest of the girls follow.

"Where's Jovi Clone?" Kairi asks and they notice that he's not with them.

"JOVI! Here boy! C'mon back!" Katy calls. Forbidden groans.

"ANOTHER to look for! Let's split up! Me and Katy go look for Jovi. Nami and Kairi look for the guys." she plans. Everyone nods.

"RIGHT! And we can set up a few more cameras and detectors!" Katy says before walking away with Forbidden to another part of the house.

"Well... Guess we better start." Kairi says and she motions for Namine to come with her.

"I hope the boys are alright. I kept hearing a _GROWLING_ noise! It's really freaking me out!" Namine says before clutching to Kairi's sleeve.

"Are you scared?" Kairi asks as they enter a library room.

"Not really. But the noise keeps following!" Namine turns around. A sharp growl comes from outside.

"See? It's not my imagination!" Kairi walks out to the window.

"I don't see anything, Nami. But to be sure...." Kairi locks the window. She listens carefully.

"Now I hear screaming. Is that me?" Namine says. Roxas and Sora run straight past them, away from something in white. They turn the corner and disappear.

"HEY! We found them!" Kairi says proudly.

"But we lost them again." Namine points out. The white thing trots up to Kairi.

"Nice lady!" It exclaims. Namine walks over and takes off the sheet. Jovi Clone wags his tail.

"They were running from Jovi." Jovi nods.

"Why Master Sora and side-boy run from Jovi?" he asks with a whimper. Kairi pats his head.

"It's okay. We'll find them! Since you're a Great Dane, you can help!" Namine says encouragingly.

"Right!" Jovi licks her hand and trots off to follow their scent. Namine and Kairi follow.


	9. Meeting Angela

**Another chapter involving the chickens; Sora and Roxas. The next one is gonna explain _WHY THE HELL_ Axel and Demyx are up a tree. ENJOY!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHH!" Roxas and Sora run past Kairi and turn the corner. They run into a small bedroom and slam the door closed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sora pants.

"No... No idea." Roxas gasps. He holds up his watch.

"It's..... MIDNIGHT!!!" Roxas screams. As if to confirm this, a grandfather clock starts to chime.

"D-Didn't the tour lady say that ghosts come to the house at midnight?" Sora says trembling.

"She said for Angela's chambers. Luckily we're nowhere near there." Sora taps him and points to the floor. A black stain was near the foot of the bed.

"............. RUN!" Roxas yells and tries to open the door. It's stuck.

"What do we do?!" Sora starts to panic. Roxas holds up a hand.

"Shh! I hear something." They both quiet down and listen intensely. A quiet, fast footstep followed by a slower, heavier one.

"Please! Have mercy!" A woman's voice begs.

"Silence traitor!" a deep man's voice says. The woman begins to cry.

"What. The. Hell." Sora says with a confused expression. Roxas gulps.

"I think we're about to meet Angela." he says and hides under the bed. Sora joins him.

"I'm s-scared!" Sora whimpers.

"SHH!" Roxas shushes him and tucks in the blanket so the ghosts couldn't see them. A woman in a long white nightgown runs inside the room. Through the closed door.

"Pay for your crimes!" a man dressed in a blue uniform yells and he comes in too.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!" Sora whispers.

"Don't panic, don't panic!" Roxas whispers back. He starts to tremble. The man in the uniform raises his axe.

"NO! Please!" The woman shrieks and the man brings it down into her neck. She collapses on the floor and blood begins to flow from her dismembered head. The head tumbles under the bed and stares Sora right in the face.

"............ AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora starts to scream. Then he falls over in a faint. The head rolls away.

"SORA?! OH MY GAWD!!!" Roxas shrieks. He pulls Sora from under the bed.

"Sora! Sora!" The woman floats over.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Angela asks. Roxas turns around slowly. She's holding her dismembered head under her arm.

"...... WAKE UP!" Roxas bursts into tears and turns pale.

"Do you need some help?! Should I call someone?" Angela says, getting worried. Roxas stands up uneasily and opens his mouth to scream. Instead, he falls over in a faint.

"Oh dear.... I'll find you two some help." Angela floats away in a hurry.


	10. Axel VS Mythical Creature

**For those wondering why Axel and Demyx were up the tree. And HAPPY 4th of July! Even for those who don't celebrate it. And if you want a certain place for them to go to next, tell me in your reviews. You can even come out! Anna-Sky's gonna be the guest in the next one. But don't say your hometown. Unless it's like Vegas or something.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel and Demyx leave Roxas and Sora in the hallway. They head outside.

"Th-Thanks Axel! I was gettin' a bad vibe in there!" Demyx says and shivers.

"Whatever. You were just scared shitless." Axel says and rolls his eyes. They hear something in the bushes.

"Did.... Did you hear that?" Axel asks and summons his Eternal Flame chakras. Demyx starts to tremble.

"Y-Yeah.... What was it?" he asks, fear making his voice shake.

"Dunno. Summon your Arpeggio!" Axel commands. Demyx nods and his blue sitar appears in his hand. He prepares to use it like a club.

"Shh! I'm gonna make it come here." Axel whispers. He makes a fireball in his hand.

"BURN BABY BURN!" Axel howls and throws the fire into the bushes. A small goat runs out of the bushes, white wool singed. They hear screams coming from the house. Axel looks up and sees Roxas and Sora running from something.

"What the heck is a goat doing here?" asks Demyx, relief obvious on his face. Axel shrugs.

"Maybe the tour lady keeps goats?" He freezes. A loud growl comes from the bushes.

"Demyx? Where's our pal the goat?" Axel asks and turns around. The goat was calmly eating the grass.

"I-I-If sh-she's over here.... Then what's in there?!" Demyx shrieks and stabs a finger in the direction of the traitorous plants. Axel notices a pair of glowing red eyes in the shrubs.

"Demyx. Run. NOW!" Axel grabs Demyx's arm and runs in the opposite direction. The creature gives a loud roar.

"WHAT THE HECK IS IT?!" Demyx shrieks. They're trapped by the shed.

"UP THE FUCKING TREE!!!" Axel lets go of Demyx's arm and starts climbing the branches. Demyx follows and even manages to get at the top faster.

"What the hell is that?! Do you even think it's an animal?!" Axel says, out of breath.

"Hey... It's doing something." The strange creature's sniffing around on the ground.

"Look! It looks a little like a dog, with those legs." The creature howls again. It rubs against the tree. The animal's red eyes gleam in the dark of the night. The full moon only adds to the horror film like scene.

"THE GOAT! We have to go save it!!!" Demyx yells. He's ready to go jump down . Axel grabs his arm.

"NO! Look, it's.... EATING THE GOAT?!" Axel screams. The creature seems to be draining the struggling goat of something.

"No..... It's drinking the goat's blood. IT'S A VAMPIRE?!" Demyx yells. The creature looks up again and howls again.

"I think I know what it is." Axel says uneasily.

"What?"

"A chupacabra."

"A WHAT?!"

"SHH! You know, 'goat sucker'? It drinks blood. Saw somethin' about it on the National Geographic channel." Axel explains.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO?!" screams Demyx.

"GET YOUR ASSES DOWN!" Katy calls out.

"NO! Get in the house! There's a CHUPACABRA OUT HERE!!!" Axel and Demyx yell back, waving and pointing to the animal. The girls don't seem to hear them and they manage to go inside without the animal noticing.

"This is FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Axel yells. He summons his chakras again.

"What are you going to do?!" Demyx starts to tremble again. Axel grins.

"TEACH THAT THING NEVER TO MESS WITH THE FLURRY OF DANCING FLAMES!!!" Axel jumps down and lands directly in front of the Chupacabra.

"Texas cage match buddy." Axel grins and gets into a battle position. The animal howls.

"BRING IT!"


	11. Running Around

**This one's for the holiday! In other words, this has nothing to do with the plot. Except me enjoying hurting the creep. ENJOY!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas?" a timid voice calls. Roxas opens his eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" he asks. He sits up. The room was dark and covered in dust.

"We're in Angela's room remember?" Sora says.

"Oh yeah. How long have I been out?" Roxas stretches.

"A few minutes. Like maybe 5 or 10." Sora gets up and helps his Nobody up too.

"We have to get everyone outta here. LET'S GO!" Roxas and Sora start searching the house for the others.

"#13? Keybearer?" Vexen asks as they run past him.

"Hi Vexen! We'll be back for you later!" Roxas shout as they turn the corner. A minute later, Kairi and Namine appear. They're following Jovi Clone as he barks excitedly.

"Namine? Princess?" Vexen says as they run past him.

"We'll be back!" Kairi calls out as they turn the corner. Vexen shrugs.

"What bizarre children." he mutters and stretches. Forbidden and Katy crash into him.

"Ugh.... WHO'D WE HIT?!" Katy yells as she untangles herself from the other two.

"................. RUN!" Forbidden screams. Vexen glares at her and gets up.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? And WHY are the others running around?" he demands. Forbidden bursts into tears.

"THIS IS FOR FUCKIN' AROUND WITH REPLIKU!!!" she shouts and grabs a vase. She slams it down onto his head.

"Damn...." Vexen mutters and falls unconsious.


	12. Riku And Angela

**Well.... So far this hasn't been all that funny...... SORRY! But anyways, there'll be some more pain in store for a certain disliked character up soon! Enjoy! And remember what I put last chapter! You could win a 'trip' with the KH gang! .... and Vexen. Merely for PWNing.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey..... Let's go in here!" Roxas says. He opens a door in the ceiling.

"M-Maybe this isn't a good idea, Roxas." Sora says nervously. Roxas pulls out the ladder and starts to climb.

"Well.. They might be up here. You don't want Kairi hurt by the ghost do you?" Roxas says and climbs all the way up.

"HELL NO! I'm coming Kairi!" Sora climbs up as well. Riku is lazily taking a nap in the attic when Sora and Roxas barge in.

"KAIRI! NAMINE!" they call out. Riku wakes.

"Damn those two...." he mutters and sits up. From his position behind a chair, Riku looks like a floating head.

"RIKU?! OH NO!!!" Sora yells. Roxas looks over and sees Riku's 'floating' head.

"THE GHOST GOT HIM?! POOR RIKU!!!" Sora falls over in a faint. Roxas starts to tremble and he summons his Keyblades.

"STAY BACK!" Roxas commands with a shaky voice. Riku stands up.

"Why? I'm fine." he says in an 'I can't believe it; it's contagious' voice.

"Whew! I thought you got your head sliced off!" Roxas says in a relieved voice. Riku rubs his head.

"Whoa, what time is it? The little ghost hunter girl and me came up here a while ago. Then I fell asleep and when I woke up; she was gone. So I fell asleep again." Riku explains and stretches lazily.

"So. While Sora and me were being chased.... YOU WERE TAKING A NAP?!" Roxas yells angrily. Riku glares at him.

"What? What the hell chased you guys?" he asks.

"Some ghosts...." Sora mutters weakly as he sits up. He rubs his hair, checking for cobwebs.

"No way." Riku scoffs. The other two glare at him.

"YES WAY!" Angela floats in.

"Oh thank god! You two are alive! I was so worried when you just collapsed like that.... Hey? What's wrong now?" she says as Roxas and Sora back away from her. Riku's surprised.

"A ghost? COOL! Hey, are you Angela?" he asks with an excited expression. She nods, but then her head tumbles off her shoulder.

"Deary me! Where the heck has it gone?" Angela says and her body floats down to look for it. Riku summons Way To Dawn.

"Here you go miss!" He catches the head with the blade part and flips it up into Angela's arms.

"Why thank you! ...... What is the matter with your friends?" Roxas and Sora start to tremble again.

"R-R-Riku...... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sora says in a high pitched voice. Riku shrugs.

"Hey.... What's that?" Riku asks and points forward. A shining orb of light had suddenly appeared. It shines brightly for a moment until Sora and Roxas were temporally blinded. When they could see again, Riku was gone.

"RIKU!!!" Sora calls out and then slips through the open trapdoor.

"Dumb ass.... Guess we need to go find the girls, then." Roxas mutters and jumps through the opening. He lands on Sora.

"Thanks pal." Roxas says with a grin.

"N-No problem...." Sora says weakly.


	13. Where's Riku?

**Okay, since getting scolded by a reviewer, I am no longer allowed to say this sucks. Which it doesn't! No animals were hurt in the making of this fic. I just happen to know how the bird gets to the table. Thank my grandma for that. Enjoy!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku wakes up.

"Where the hell am I?" He sits up. The attic was a lot cleaner. But everything had a worn look to it.

"Are you alright?" a worried voice says from behind him. He turns at the sound. A young girl with black hair looks at him worriedly.

"Yeah.... I'm fine." Riku says and stands up. The girl gives out a sigh of relief.

"Well good! I was worried one of the Yankees had put you up here as punishment. How long have you been up here?" the girl says and gives Riku a piece of bread.

"A few hours. I think." Riku munches the bread down.

"Well! Damn those Yankees! Here, let's go to the kitchens. They might have something for you to eat there, if the soldiers haven't already eaten everything." The girl climbs down the ladder. Riku rubs his forehead.

"Now.... Where the bloody hell have Sora and Roxas gone to?" He climbs down. In the hallway, everything was gone. All the furniture and carpets were missing.

"Kay.... That's weird." Riku starts to explore the rooms.

"Sora? Roxas?" He opens the door to Angela's room. A teenage girl who looked very familiar was sitting at a vanity and writing something.

"Huh? Who're you?" Riku asks her. She turns around and tries to hide the letter.

"Relax lady. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He says and takes the letter. It was from the girl to her parents. He sits on the floor.

"Look, sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But have you seen my friends? One's a brown haired guy with like GIANT spikey hair and the other one's his..... brother and he has spikey hair too but it's blonde." Riku says. The girl shakes her head.

"No. I haven't seen anyone with that description. I'm sorry." The girl says with a solemn look on her face.

"It's fine. They're probably running around scared outta their minds." Riku yawns lazily.

"My name is Angela. What is yours?" Angela asks. Riku looks at her surprised.

"Seriously? Weird, that's the name of the ghos-" Riku suddenly stops.

"What is it?" Angela asks with a worried expression.

"What year is it?" he asks very seriously.

"Um... 1864. March 15th, 1864 to be exact." she answers.

"SHIT! I've gone back in time!" Riku swears. At that exact moment, a man in a blue uniform barges in. He grins at the two of them.

"Well, well! You two are needed in the kitchens!" He grabs Riku's arm and drags him to his feet. Then he grabs Angela and roughly stands her up.

"Hurry up! You rebels need to make us supper!" The soldier drags both of them and shoves them both into a candle lit room.

"There you are Lizzy! We've been looking all over for you!" the girl that had been with Riku when he woke up scolds.

"LIZZY?! What the hel-" He gets smacked with a wooden spoon.

"Quiet! And help us with the vegetables." An older woman commands. He grimaces and takes up a large knife.

"Good! Keep the girl in her place!" the soldier says with a big smile.

"GIRL?! I'm not a-" Again Riku gets hit with the spoon.

"DAMMIT! Stop doing that!" The black-haired girl comes close and starts to whisper in his ear.

"SHH! They'll punish you if you don't do what they say! Just follow my lead." Riku nods.

"Sure." One of the older women pulls Riku over to a chopping board.

"Nicely chopped, you hear me? Nicely chopped, Lizzy." She says and returns to the piece of beef she was salting.

"Kay, nicely chopped." Riku swiftly reduces the carrots and lettuce into small pieces.

"Like this?" He motions to the cut veggies. The woman nods.

"Now, go get a chicken from the pen. Bring it here." Riku nods.

"Okay. Where's the pen?" She points outside to a small building. Angela removes a bonnet from the wall and puts it on Riku's head.

"It's very hot out. You wouldn't want to get ill." she says and returns to the soup. Riku's very embarrassed to have to wear the huge white hat. He leaves the boiling kitchens to the hen house.

"I need a chicken. Is any fine?" Riku asks the young black girl in the pen. She nods.

"This on ain't layin' too good. Perfec' for some soup." she motions to a small white chicken lazily pecking around the hay.

"Okay then! Thanks, miss." He picks up the chicken and carefully carries it to the kitchens.

"I got it. Now what?" He places it carefully on the table.

"We gonna make supper from it." the black haired girl says and eyes it hungrily.

"WHAT?! We are not gonna.... Kill it? Are we umm.... I don't know your name..." Riku says and nervously picks up the protesting chicken.

"I'm Clara and the older lady is Mary." The black haired girl says.

"Well... Clara, I'm not going to kill the chicken." Riku says stubbornly. Mary puts her hands on her hips.

"Why in the world not?" she demands.

"Well..... One of my best friends is a duck and this is like his cousin. SO I'M NOT GONNA KILL HER!" Riku says protectively. Angela rolls her eyes and snatches the chicken from his hands. She gives it to Mary who rapidly wrings its neck.

"OH MY GAWD!" Riku screams and stares at the limp body in Mary's hand. She throws at him and he manages to catch.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" he shouts and throws it to the table. It falls to the table with a dull thunk.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Riku moans and turns slightly green.

"Just pluck it! And then you can roast it." Mary turns back to the table. Riku swallows and starts to rip out the feathers of the chicken.

"I'm sorry Donald...." He says miserably and continues to tear off the feathers. He soon finishes the evil task.

"Now what? I'm done." He holds out the now featherless chicken. Mary looks up.

"Cook it. You can whichever way you want." She returns to the meal.

"I don't think I can make chicken nuggets......" Riku decides to just fry it.

"Do you have a frying pan?" Clara gets it out of the cabinet and hands it to him.

"Thanks." Riku pours some oil into it and coats the chicken in breadcrumbs.

"It looks delicious! What's it called?" Clara asks.

"Fried chicken." And thus, Kentuckey Fried Chicken was born........


	14. Distractions, Distractions

**Here's a short one after Riku's/Lizzy's little adventure. and KFC is not mine. It was only a joke! Don't sic the Colonel on me! Evil Sanders.....**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GAH!!! RIKU?! RIKU?!" Sora screams as he and Roxas run around the house.

"Hey! LOOK!!!" Roxas points outside. Axel is fighting something.

"It doesn't matter now! We need to find the girls!" Sora grabs his Nobody's arm and drags him into a library room.

"Nice..... Lemme see these." Roxas opens a thick book and starts to skim through it.

"OH! A picture book!" Sora opens the book and starts to look through it.

"Hey.... This is a nice book." Roxas says and gets comfortable. Sora nods from his place on the floor. Forbidden and Katy walk past them.

"Hey guys. Whatcha reading?" Katy asks Roxas. They look up.

"These weird books we found here." Roxas says and turns back to the novel.

"Little Women?" Forbidden smirks.

"It's pretty good." Roxas says. Forbidden looks at what Sora's flipping through.

"What. The. Hell. Is. That." Katy says through her teeth. Sora shrugs.

"The adventures of a kid. And a duck and a dog." he says and continues to read the manga.

"That's Chain Of Memories you idiot!" Forbidden says and yanks it from his grasp.

"HEY! I gotta find out what happens to the Sora guy!" Sora complains and tries to get it.

"He gets his memories erased. Done and done." She puts it in her backpack.

"NO HE DOESN'T! Namine's too nice!" Sora defends. Katy and Forbidden glare at him.

"YES HE DOES! CAUSE SHE'S NOT HIS FRIEND!!!" They leave. Forbidden comes back and stands in front of Roxas.

"BETH DIES!" she leaves.

"NO!!!!!! POOR BETH!" Roxas sobs and he starts to cry a bit.

"Idiot......" Forbidden mutters as she continues to place cameras with Katy.


	15. In Search of The Guys

**Okay... This deadline thing is NOT working. It's making me even LAZIER!!! Only got exactly TWO days but I can't seem to focus!! So.... Enjoy this REEAALLLY short chapter!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear, oh dear! I have to find some help!" Angela says as she floats carefully down the hall. She runs into Namine and Kairi looking through books in one of the libraries.

"Hello! Who are you?" Namine asks and puts down her cookbook.

"My name is Angela. I'm the resident spirit." Angela floats into a chair.

"Really? What's it like being a ghost?" Kairi asks.

"It's not all that much fun. However, when you can scare those PARTICULARLY afraid, it is rather enjoyable." Angela grins.

"YOU'RE the one who scared Sora and Roxy? Nice job!" Kairi says with a smile and a thumbs up. Namine laughs.

"Don't scare them again, though. Because I don't think they can handle it....." she says with a slightly worried expression. Angela nods.

"Got it. By the way, those two um..... sorta fainted up in the attic. Can you help to calm them down?" Angela asks politely.

"Sure! Let's go Namine." Kairi says and gets to her feet. Namine stands up and looks outside.

"Axel's being an idiot again...." she says worried.

"Whatever, he can handle himself. Let's go!" The three girls run down the hall toward the trapdoor. Unknowingly, they pass Roxas and Sora sitting in the other library.

"Hey.... wasn't that Namine?" Roxas asks as they watch the figures disappear into the shadowy depths of the house.

"Maybe...... Should we follow?" Sora asks.

"Um... Yes?" They run after them.


	16. Axel VS Mythical Creature Part II

**OKAY! Today's my OFFICIAL last day here, so I'm semi-celebrating by offering this last chapter to the adoring public! *slight coughing noise* whatever. ENJOY!!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile.....

"COME HERE YOU MANGY DOG!" Axel howls as he throws fireballs at the chupacabra.

"Axel! Don't get it mad!" Demyx yells from the top of the tree.

"FUCK THIS THING! I'm roasting it!" Axel yells back and focuses on the monster. It was just standing there as if.... anticipating Axel's next move.

"What's it doing?!" Demyx shrieks. The animal howls and rushes at Axel.

"Whoa!" Axel barely manages to dodge the blow and somehow ends up on the creature's back.

"YEE HAW!!!!" He rides it like a bucking bronco and Cloud and Yuffie appear.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Cloud yells and pulls out his Buster sword.

"Outta my way jerk ass!" Axel yells and the Chupacabra runs Cloud over. Yuffie dodges it and manages to climb up to where Demyx was.

"So... What is it?" Yuffie asks him.

"A Chupacabra."

"Seriously?!"

"Yup! And Axel wants to roast him." Demyx pulls out his sitar and randomly starts to strum notes.

"Should we help?" Demyx looks down. Axel's having the time of his life riding the huge animal.

"Nah. He's got it under control." He keeps strumming notes and Yuffie, bored, starts to throw throwing stars at the Chupacabra.

"FUCK!" Axel swears as one clips the side of his face.

"Oops. I'm bored." Yuffie complains. Demyx nods.

"Wanna fuck around with Axel?" he says with a mischievous grin.

"OH YEAH! Let's do this." Yuffie and Demyx make a plan of action.

"WHOA!!!" Axel's thrown off the chupacabra and flies through the air.

"Ugh.... WHAT THE HELL?!" Cloud yells as Axel slams him to the wall.

"Hiya Cloud! Wanna help?" Axel asks as the two of them try to get up.

"HELL YEAH!" Cloud says eagerly. He pulls out his Buster sword and gets into a battle stance.

"Used to fighting with Roxas but whatever!" Axel starts to spin his chakras around.

"NOW!" Yuffie yells and starts to throw the water balloons down at the two warriors.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Axel swears violently as a pink balloon bursts on his spikey hair, making it go completely flat.

"YUFFIE!!!!!!!" Cloud yells as a blue balloon bursts on his jacket and turns into ice.

"What the hell?" Demyx says as the water turns into ice on the two guys.

"This.... is not good." Yuffie says with a horrified expression. She points down the path to a man in a black cloak. He pulls out a giant scythe.

"Ready to play?" He says with a mild chuckle.

"No.... WAY! What the hell are you doing here?!" Axel yells.


	17. Randomness in the Kitchen

**OKAY!!! Forbidden is back!!! Round of applause please. Anyways, since its really hard to use my uncle's computer, I may not be able to write as well as home. Oh yes, today I'm doing some dedications.**

**First up is Katy, who always is nice and reviews. Org XIII is better than the Akatski is her name on this lovely site. I love her Gets stories!**

**Second: Crimson Darkness for being nice. Plus making me laugh with Akage's little antics. And ideas. All so many ideas.....**

**RikuXIII for some suggestions for more KH stories.**

**Anna Sky Valentine for being my first reviewer EVER. Also the next guest for KH in Romania I think. OH! Please contact me please!!! Need some personality help on you.**

**Colorful Matches for giving me a REALLY good idea.**

**TMMfanatic1234 for reviewing and enjoying my randomness.**

**if i forgot anyone, I'm sorry. Read their stuff too! And to the person who linked KH in France on Encyclopedia Dramatica, you are in serious need of a life. If a single person reads or likes my story, I'm happy with it. SO GO TO GODDAMN FUCKING HELL missy! Enjoy the next chapter of KH VS Ghosts!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora and Roxas are roaming through the halls of the house.

"okay! First we need to get something to fight with!" Roxas tells Sora as he drags him by the arm.

"I dont wanna fight! I WANNA LEAVE!!!" Sora protests. He struggles against Roxas' grip. Roxas rolls his eyes and pulls something out of his pocket.

"I'll give it to you if you help me." Roxas says in a sing-songy voice as he waves the chocolate pudding container around Sora's head. Immediately, Sora stops struggling and stares entranced at the small cup.

"Is that chocolate?" Sora says in a calm voice as he follows the pudding sround with his eyes.

"Yup! And it'll be _ALL _yours if you help me find the girls." Roxas says. Sora nods, still transfixed by the container. Roxas lets him go.

"Ready?"

"YEAH! I'm coming pudding!!!" Sora shouts and runs into a wall.

"Now what did we learn?" Roxas says in a teacher voice as Sora gets up and rubs his head.

"Um.... Don't run into walls?"

"Don't run into walls. Now TO THE KITCHEN!!!" Roxas shouts and points forward in a super hero pose.

"You're not Batman, you know." Sora tells him as he rubs his head.

"A man can dream, can't he? Let's go already." Roxas leads Sora into the small kitchen and Sora sits down lazily at the table. Roxas starts opening cabinets.

"Roxas, the fridge is over there." Sora gets up and opens a mini-fridge.

"SHH! I'm looking for something." Roxas says and starts to pull down pots and pans.

"Okay, if you say so. HEY! Campbell's Chicken Noodle Soup!!!" Sora pulls out a small red labeled can.

"SHUT UP!" Roxas says and finds an antique axe in one of the cabinets.

"Whatever. Campbell's Chicken Noodle! Possibilities!" Sora starts to hum.

"AH HAH! This outta work!" Roxas says and pulls it out. He drops it onto the table. Sora slams the can of soup onto the table next to the axe.

"OPEN!!!" Sora yells at it and pulls out Ultimia. He makes a slashing motion at it and the top part falls off.

"Hey... There was a pull tab." Sora says sadly and tuck the tin circle into one of his large pockets.

"Now.... Need some ammuntion..." Roxas mutters to himself as he pulls out a Civil War rifle out of the bottom cabinet.

"Wish Axel was here.... Oooh!" Sora leans out the window and pulls in a small burning branch.

"HA! WE HAVE EVERYTHING!!!" Roxas says as Sora sticks the can onto the branch.

"YAY! Campbell's Chicken Noodle! Possibilities!" Sora sings as he starts to slurp up the now warmed up soup.

"Where'd you get soup?" Roxas asks. Sora points to the mini-fridge. Roxas opens it and there's no more cans of soup. He glances at Sora. An evil grin appears on Roxas' face.

"Sora? Come here."

"Hey Roxas, if you're Batman, can I be Spiderman?!" Sora says excitedly.

"HUH?"

"If you're Batman, I wanna be Spiderman!" Sora says again and finishes his soup.

"Spiderman? NO WAY! Spidey's too cool for you!" Roxas says with his arms crossed.

"EH?! Then which hero can I be?" Sora says with a surprised expression. Roxas rubs his head and thinks.

"Robin?"

"FUCK ROBIN!!! I wanna be Spiderman!" Sora says angrily.

"Wonder Woman! You can be Wonder Woman!" Roxas teases. Sora takes this seriously.

"I'M LEAVING!" Sora storms out of the room.

"3. 2. 1." Roxas counts and rubs his nails against his shirt. Sora runs back in and grabs his Keyblade from the table.

"Weren't we going to go find the girls?!" Sora says, somewhat embarrassed. Roxas rolls his eyes and picks up the things he'd found in the cabinets.

"Let's go then!" They march out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**okay this one sucked.**

**it went a lot better in my head.**

**apparently, Sora likes pudding.**

**ugh, no wonder people are going to flame me.**

**disclaimer: all the super heroes mentioned aren't mine and neither are the characters. **

**so far only Jovi Clone, Forbidden, and Luna are mine. **

**Katy, you don't count as this is YOU. jovi isn't yours either. at least not jovi clone.**


	18. Girl Power ?

**After a really sucky chapter, let's go see the fight shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not owned by me, it's owned by some Japanese dudes. I _DO _have all the games though! XD**

**Note: any thing bold is me kay? just wanna make that clear.**

**VEXEN just killed me. you guys know what that means right? *evil grin and maniacal laugh***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The black cloaked figure smirks at his red-haired friend.

"I couldn't let you guys have all the fun, now." he says and starts to step forward. The huge monster growls viciously at him.

"Naughty, naughty. Now, why don't we show you to respect your superiors?" he chuckles. Axel grimaces and re-summons his Eternal Flame chakras.

"If you're gonna help, DO IT THEN!" Cloud complains as the animal tries to slam him to the ground. The figure shrugs.

"Alright then. Axel, I thought you could do a better job than this." Marluxia mocks and pulls off his hood. **(see that one video from Re:Chain Of Memory)**

"Dammit! LET'S FIGHT!!!" Axel howls and rushes at the Chupacabra. Marluxia smirks and snaps his fingers. Plant tendrils **(nice word ain't it?) **wrap around the black boots of Axel and crawl up his legs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Marluxia makes a pulling motion. Axel is sent tripping over himself by the green threads and falls into some bushes. Marluxia smiles and gets a better grip on the Graceful Dalia.

"Ready or not! HERE I COME!" Cloud shouts and slams his Buster Sword into the creature's side. It yelps and falls to the ground in pain. Cloud grins and prepares to slam down the giant sword to finish it off.

"Hang on! It's doing something!!!" Demyx screams. This small distraction was all the animal needed to charge at Cloud.

"STRIFE!" Yuffie shouts and leaps down from the tree. Demyx accidentally follows.

"AAAAHHHH!!" Demyx screams as he tumbles down through the branches. He lands with a _THUD _on top of Axel.

"WILL YOU GET OFFA ME?!" Axel shrieks and shoves his semi-unconscious friend off of his legs. Marluxia laughs.

"Well. I figured as much!" he teases Axel and runs over to Cloud's aid.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Cloud yells and attempts to slice the Chupacabra in half.**(kay, that's reallly long. His new name's Chup okay?!)**

"Strife! HERE!" Yuffie calls out and throws a bottle at him. The Elixir bounces off the famous hair and is punctured by one of the trademark spikes.

"WOW! He's like a human can opener!" Demyx says, and is very impressed. Cloud growls at him and takes a giant gulp of the Elixir.

"LET'S GO!!!!" Axel yells and charges at it again. Roxas and Sora run between him and the Chupacabra.

"WATCH OUT!!!" Yuffie attempts to protect the two boys by throwing a giant shrukin into Axel's sleeve, thus pinning him to the floor. **(man, im being kinda mean to Axel in this.)**

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he shouts and yanks it out, tearing a giant hole in his jacket. Roxas and Sora pay no attention to the giant battle between their friends and the monster. They manage to get inside to the chicken pen before the monster attempts to attack them.

"I'LL PUT IT ON THE GRILL!" Axel screams and creates a giant wall of flames to contain it. **(KH2 and COM remember?)**

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Kairi and Forbidden yell at them.

"AXEL'S TRYING TO KILL THAT THING!"Yuffie shouts and throws more giant shurkin at the creature.

"GIMME THAT!" A female voice yells and Luna snatches away Marluxia's scythe.

"Then I'll take THIS!" Katy says with a pleased voice as she takes Cloud's Buster Sword.

"Sorry Axel! This is mine!" Forbidden takes Axel's Eternal Flames. The three girls look at their new weapons and grin.

"GET EM!" Katy yells and runs toward the Chupacabra. Forbidden shrugs.

"Where weeks playing Kingdom Hearts pay off!" She jokes and takes a battle stance similar to Axel's for a moment before charging toward her friend and sister.

"TAKE THIS!" Katy yells before swiping the sword across its back.

"Flower Power!" Luna shrieks as she manages to break up the Graceful Dalia into pink petals and makes the swarm attack the creature.

"BURN BABY BURN!" Forbidden mocks as she flings Axel's chakra hard and then rushes up and stabs it into his paw. It howls and tries to attack them.

"GAHHHH!!!!!!" Luna yelps as it nearly bites her arm.

"This ain't workin'!" Katy shouts and shakes her hair out of her face. A bright flash of light and Riku appears in mid-air.

"AHH!!!!" he yells as gravity takes hold and Riku tumbles down onto the back of the Chupacabra.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Riku shouts as he manages to hold on to the struggling creature trying to get him off.

"HOLD IT THERE MAN!" Forbidden shouts as she pulls something out of her pocket. Triumphantly, she hold up three battered cards.

"OMNISLASH!!!" Forbidden throws up the three Cloud cards and Katy starts floating.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"Katy shouts as she slashes crazily at him. Vexen appears and is shocked by the sight of the three girls fighting such a large creature.

"OUTTA DA WAY!" Luna shouts as she slashes near him and sends him flying into a brick wall. He starts to swear angrily. Forbidden's eyes turn cold. She grins viciously.

"You guys take the Chupa! I'll take him!" She yells and rushes toward Vexen.

"WAIT!" Katy cries out but Luna just nods.

"She needs to get this outta her system." The two turn back to their two-ton opponent and grimace.

"Now how the fuck are we supposed to beat this?" Katy says with a growl.

"WE'LL HELP!" Sora shouts and Roxas nods before the two rush toward the creature, summoning Keyblades in mid-run.

"LET'S DO THIS THEN!" Forbidden shouts as she rushes toward the small group. Vexen's bleeding unconscious body is in a pile of rubble behind her.


	19. Kairi and Namine's Search

**Hey y'all! ...... Now I'm actin' Texan. 0_o**

**yesterday, due to a MAJOR misunderstanding, I was unable to update.**

**Disclaimer: anything i put in here is NOT mine! **

**Random Notes: i beat Vexen! I beat him! HAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT! and Axel, Roxas' best buddy/pal, killed him. :D **

***shifty eyes* ****did riku ever lose his heart?! cause..... I'd swear Axel's his Nobody. **

***sora's theme playing* OH MY GOD! THE POKEMON THEME SONG?!**

**Sora's..... ASH KATCHUM IN DISGUISE?!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kairi and Namine walk carefully through the dark halls.

"I'm worried about them....." Namine says sadly as she tugs at the rope around her waist.

"I know... But don't pull at it! How am I supposed to find you in the dark?!" Kairi scolds her Nobody.

"Sorry...." Namine says and squints in the seemingly endless hall. Angela had disappeared and they had lost Jovi Clone.

"Jovi lonely! Master Sora! Mistress Katy!" A lonely voice wails in the darkness.

"Jovi? HERE BOY!" Kairi calls out. Namine whistles loudly and gets on her knees.

"We're over here Jovi!" she shouts and both start whistling loudly so Jovi could hear them.

"Missy Nami! Missy Kai!" Jovi says happily and runs toward them. As he reaches them, he knocks into Namine, causing the rope to snap and make Kairi trip over it.

"Good boy! You heard us!" Namine says and rubs his tummy. Jovi's tail wags joyfully.

"Good job! Jovi the wonder dog!" Kairi says and Jovi, pleased with all the compliments, licks both of them on the cheek. **(you're lucky you're a dog jovi. Or Sora and Roxas would kill you!)**

"Stop! That tickles!" the girls giggle and pat his head. Kairi's phone suddenly goes off.

_There's a boy in my mind and he knows  
I am thinking of him  
All my way through the day and the night  
Stars shine above me  
Hes been gone for some time  
But I know I truly love him  
And I am singing a song  
Hoping he'll be back when he hears it._

_My heart goes shalalala shalala in the morning  
Shalalala shalala in the sunshine  
Shalalala shalala in the evening  
Shalalala shalala just for you!_

_(make sum noise for the vengaboys!)_

_If your luck's gone away just like mine  
You feel like crying  
Sing along maybe once  
Maybe twice let's try it together  
Some sweet day no one knows you'll return and you'll be happy  
Shouting sweet in a song  
Listen to your heart it is singing_

_My heart goes shalalala shalala in the morning  
Shalalala shalala in the sunshine  
Shalalala shalala in the evening  
Shalalala shalala just for you!_

_My heart goes shalalala shalala in the morning  
Shalalala shalala in the sunshine  
Shalalala shalala in the evening  
Shalalala shalala just for you!_

"GAH! Turn it off!" Namine wails. The ring tone plays again and starts increasing in volume.

"It IS OFF!" Kairi shouts panicked. Jovi howls.

"NO SONG!" He grabs the phone and jumps through a broken window.

"JOVI!" the girls shout in unison as they see him pawing viciously through the bushes to bury the singing phone.

"Now what? We lost him_ AND _we still haven't found any one else!" Kairi bursts into tears. Namine wipes her own tears away and stands up; angry.

"THIS IS FUCKING BULL SHIT!" Namine shouts. Kairi's jaw drops.

"THIS FUCKING PIECE OF BULL SHITTING HOUSE IS FUCKING SCREWING WITH US!" she screams angrily before a bright flash of light happens near her hand. **(DAMN NAMI!)**

"NAMINE?!" Kairi shouts, half-blinded by the dark shadows and the mysterious light. Namine takes a battle stance.

"Firaga!" she shouts and aims the fireball toward a makeshift torch. It manages to light and the pair nod very pleased.

"Let's GO!" Kairi says. They run off into the darkness, both holding burning torches. They rush through the house, frantically searching for their friends.

"Namine? Princess?" Vexen's cool voice asks puzzled. The girls don't hear him and sprint to the next room.

"I will.... Goddamn kill them." He says miserably. Vexen turns on a small flashlight and squints into the other room.

"It's a kitchen." Vexen discovers a small red pool near the open fridge. He picks up a can. Campbell's Tomato Soup. The top had been popped off.

"Odd.... No one likes this soup except me." Vexen throws the can away and looks inside the fridge. It was completely empty except for a small tin circle.

"This is extremely moronic." Vexen says and slams the fridge closed. Unknowingly, he set off one of many traps set up by Roxas and Sora. The small string snapped and a heavy frying pan slams into Vexen's face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He puts a hand to his bleeding face. Axel runs in front of him and helps him up.

"#8? I thought you were-" Vexen glances outside. Axel was outside, in battle with something out on the lawn. The Axel apparition disappears.

"Oh my god. I'm going crazy." Vexen says in surprise. Roxas and Sora were standing in the door frame. They grin at him.

"Oh no. Not you two." The two apparitions pull out battle axes. Kairi and Namine appear behind them. They smile at Vexen.

"Thank god! Please, you two have to help m-" Vexen stops suddenly as the two girls push Roxas and Sora away. They charge at Vexen with small scythes in each hand. The boys run after them and slash at them. Namine dodges Roxas' wide swing and stabs him in the throat.

"OH GOD!" Roxas' bleeding corpse falls to the ground and disappear in a puff of black smoke. Kairi's bleeding and howls furiously. She crushes Sora's head through and he tumbles to the ground. Vexen screams, girlishly. The two blood soaked girls turn for him.

"AAHHH!!!" Vexen leaps out the window. The girls glance at each other and laugh.

"OH MY GOD! Did you _SEE_ his _FACE, _Angela_!_?!" Clara says giggling. Angela removes her disguise and laughs.

"I KNOW! I thought he'd be alot harder to scare!"Angela says surprised.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**you go girls!**

**now that i have that outta my system..... *wink,wink***

**now... oh my god.**

**I'm STUCK! AAH!**

***running around panicked***

**what do I do?! What do I do?! **

**.......**

**THE REVIEWERS!!! *hopeful face***

**will you help me?**

**just hit that review button doo-hickey down there at the bottom of the page!**

**I'll give you a prize! ... Maybe.**

**JUST NEED HELP!!!!! *goes into corner to think***

**think, think..... WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU WINNIE?!**

**..... FOCUS!**


	20. Splitting up AGAIN

**IM BACK!!**

**Thank you Riku XIII! You are OFFICIALLY gonna premier in one of these!**

**if you want. i dont judge.**

**Disclaimer: KH not mine, FF not mine, Jovi not mine, he's Katy's; blah blah ENJOY!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Vexen..... Vexen! WAKE UP!" A loud female voice shouts. Vexen opens his eyes sleepily.

"I THINK YOU KILLED HIM!" Axel shouts surprised. Vexen rubs his head.

"I'm fine Axel!" Then he notices he's not_ EXACTLY_ on the ground.

"Hey! You finally woke up!" A girl says. Vexen turns around. A small figure in a long black cloak is holding a GIANT scythe. Both of them are floating a few feet off the ground.

"OH MY GOD! THE GRIM REAPER!" Vexen shouts in horror. The figure gets mad.

"HEY! DO I_ LOOK _LIKE A FUCKING GUY?!" The girl yanks off the hood and glares viciously at Vexen. Her black hair's messed up from being in the hood and her red eyes seem close to tears.

"The Grim Reaper's a girl?" Vexen asks. She turns red and starts to spin her scythe nervously.

"Well.... No. I'm a trainee."

"Trainee?" The girl nods and points to her shoulder. A yellow skull with the letters 'Reaper in Training' in blood red letters appears.

"So.... You're _TRAINING _to be the Grim Reaper?" Vexen asks. She nods.

"Yup! I'm Kari!" the girl says and shakes Vexen's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Kari. But why am I here?" Kari looks shocked.

"Um... Look down there." Kari points under Vexen's feet. He looks and sees Axel poking _HIM_ in head.

"Yup! He's dead." Katy says without emotion. Forbidden just grins.

"AWW!! POOR VEXY!" wails Demyx. He's crying a bit.

"At least Demyx will miss me...." Vexen says sadly, noticing the lack of emotion for his death.

"WHO'S GONNA TAKE ME TO 6 FLAGS?!" Demyx says with tears in his eyes.

"THAT LITTLE!" Vexen attempts to go to the ground so he could strangle #9.

"You can't." Kari says in a sing song voice. She starts floating randomly and doing front flips.

"I'm _DEAD_! I should get the chance to _KILL_him!" Vexen says with a venomous glare to the group.

"Hang on... You're Vexen right?" Kari asks as she looks at a small strip of parchment paper.

"Yes. So?" Vexen says with another glare to Forbidden who was painting his face with a Sharpie.

"Oopsie! You're not supposed to die yet...." Kati says embarrassed.

"What kind of Grim Reaper mixes up their list?!" Vexen says angrily. Kari frowns.

"I'm a _TRAINEE_! The official Grim Reaper's my _DAD_!!" she says with tears in her eyes.

"... NO GODDAMN WONDER!!!!" Vexen yells, loud enough to break the ghost barrier.

"OH MY GOD! _VEXEN_?!" Axel says surprised. The whole group's shocked and quiet. Forbidden finishes marking Naruto style whiskers on Vexen's lifeless body and caps her marker.

"Dude! LOOK UP THERE!" Katy yells and points up in the air. They see an angry Vexen yelling at a little girl in a long black cloak.

"WHAT KIND OF TRAINEE ARE YOU IF YOU JUST LET THIS TYPE OF THING HAPPEN?!" he screams, his normally pale face turning bright red with anger.

"I'm SOORRYY!!!" Kari wails as she bursts into tears. Vexen crosses his arms.

"THAT DOESN'T HELP ME NOW DOES IT?!" He screams with a trademark glare aimed at Kari. She gulps and nods.

"H-H-Hold on! I c-c-can change you b-back!" Kari swings her scythe toward Vexen.

"WELL HURRY UP!" He yells impatiently. Kari nod, and swings her black scythe through Vexen.

"OH MY GOD!" Luna shouts in surprise. Behind them, Vexen's body twitches. Kari floats down and kneels down; exhausted from the effort.

"Are you okay?" Jovi asks but no one makes a move to help her.

"AWWW! A doggy!" Kari runs over and pets him. Vexen sits up but no one notices.

"Nice lady! Nice lady! Got cookie?" Jovi starts to sniff through Kari's pockets. She pulls out a dog biscuit and Jovi eats it happily.

"AWWW!!! He's so sweet! A lot nicer than Dad's Hell-hounds!" Kari says and pets Jovi some more.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Vexen howls and tackles Forbidden.

"GAH! CREEPY OLD GUY!!" She smacks him repeatedly with his own Frozen Pride shield. Axel manages to break up the fight and drags everyone to the house.

"So. Vexen's not dead...." Katy says, somewhat disappointed. Forbidden nods with a black eye. Vexen glares at her with half his face either bruised or bleeding. The other half was covered in crude doodles.

"So um.. V-Vexen... How ya feelin'?"Axel snickers at the sight of Vexen's face being covered in anime style chibi faces.

"Fine." Vexen says coldly. He glares again at Forbidden who trembles.

"And.... We still need to find Roxas and Sora." Namine points out.

"Thanks Captain Buzzkilll." Luna says sarcastically. Forbidden glares at her sister.

"LUNA!" By standing up, Forbidden whacks Vexen in the head with Frozen Pride.

"WHAT?! I think we should split up to look for them." Luna says with venom in her voice. Katy shakes her head.

"That's what got us in this mess in the first place. But she's got a point." Leon says. Everyone nods.

"Fine. Team Alpha looks for the guys. Team Beta stays out here and monitors the cameras Katy and me set up." Forbidden says, immediately taking the spot as leader.

"Good plan! But who's on which team?" Katy asks. Forbidden glances around.

"Cloud, Leon, Axel, me, and Katy are Team Alpha. The rest of you stay out here."

"WHAT?! NO FAIR!" Luna immediately starts complaining.

"What? Why them?" Riku asks with a scowl.

"Because. I chose the ones GUARANTEED not to get scared shitless." Forbidden says and replaces the batteries in all the available flashlights.

"Yeah Riku." Axel mocks. Riku glares at him and slaps him across the face with Way To Dawn.

"Riku's tired so he gets to stay." Katy says and pulls Axel away from him.

"LET'S MOVE OUT TEAM!" Forbidden and the rest of Team Alpha go into Davis.

"This is a bad idea....." Riku says pessimistically. Kairi looks around.

"Hey.... Where's Kari and Jovi?" Namine asks. The pair was gone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Oh my god, shoot me.**

**I turned a good idea into... THIS!**

**ugh, I lost my touch.**

**I'll go drown this shame in some punk and rock right now....**

***starts listening to Linkin Park and Metallica***


	21. Forgotten Memories Strange Keyblades

**I'M BACK!!**

**Thank you thank you!**

**For the Antarctica story, Riku XIII is gonna be an Eskimo. *nods solemnly***

**so lessee here.... Where are we? hey....**

**Did anyone notice that Leon just suddenly came back?!**

***re-reading last chapter***

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Katy, Jovi Clone, guns and even Kari don't belong to me. hang on.... Kari DOES belong to me! SWEET. but she's partially Riku Xiii's though. as he came up with the idea that created her.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sora glances around nervously. His Nobody notices his panic.

"What?" Roxassays with a tired face. Neither of them had much sleep and they were both exhausted from running around.

"I hear something....." Sora says with a shiver. A moaning wind surrounds them in a giant ball of air.

"GAH!" The sphere warps them to another room.

"Okay, now I feel like this is Resident Evil." Roxas says. Sora gets up off the floor.

"Why's that?" He asks and brushes off his shorts. Roxas picks up a hand gun from the table and raises an eyebrow.

"You were saying?" Roxas waves the gun a bit and places it back on the table.

"That's a Broken Butterfly!" Sora says and picks it up himself. He starts making bullet sound noises and aiming the gun at the window.

"Broken Butterfly?" Roxas says as he gets behind him.

"Yeah, I saw Riku get it when he was playing Resident Evil 4." Sora nods and accidently pulls the trigger.

_BAM!_ A single bullet shoots out of the barrel and shatters the window. **(Note: never give Sora a gun)**

"........." Roxas and Sora are both stunned that it had _ACTUAL _bullets.

"Sora. You don't get the guns." Roxas says wide eyed and takes the Broken Butterfly away from him.

"Yeah. Sora doesn't get the guns." Sora repeats in the third person. He reaches over and picks up a carton of .45 S&W Magnum bullets. **(copied from Resident Evil Wiki, guys)**

"What about bullets?" Roxas snatches them away from him and tucks them into the gun's holster. He then ties it to his belt.

"Um.... What now?" Sora asks lazily.

"Guess we keep going til we find everyone." Roxas says with more bravery than he actually had.

"LOOK!" Namine walks uneasily across the dust covered floorboards.

"Namine! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Roxas asks anxiously. Namine nods and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Namine sobs.

"HEY! We're not supposed to..." Kairi emerges through the door.

"SORA!" She runs up to him and hugs him tightly.

"KAIRI!" Sora hugs her back and swings her around. **(a little fluff inserted to make these guys happy....)**

"We have to go kay? We need to get outta this house." Roxas and Sora say in unison.

"Yes! Everyone's outside but we sneaked in after them after Riku....." Kairi grows silent. Namine looks away sadly.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO RIKU?!" Sora asks, surprise making his voice get a little higher and louder.

"Riku... GOT SHOT!" The girls say in unison. Roxas glares at Sora.

"Shot huh?" He says and smacks Sora on the head.

"OW!" Sora rubs his head and mutters darkly.

"Do you guys need any assistance?" A voice says from the ceiling. They all look up.

"We can help!" Clara says with a smile. Angela nods. They float down across from the two pairs.

"GET BACK!" Both Roxas and Sora jump in front of Namine and Kairi protectively. They summon Oathkeeper, Oblivion and Ultimia. **(apparently the guys need the girls to be brave XD)**

"Eh? We're not gonna hurt you." Angela says with a confused expression. Roxas glares at her.

"That's right you're not!" Sora yells and charges at Clara.

"WHOA!" Clara tries to dodge but Sora rushes up to her too fast.

"HUH?!" Sora tumbles through her and smacks his head on a dresser. **(........ Did he forget she was a ghost?)**

"MY TURN!" Roxas shouts and, like his brother, runs up to them. He whips his Keyblades around the side of Angela and attempts to jam them through her skull. **(apparently, Roxas doesn't learn)**

"THIS IS ANNOYING!" Angela shouts. Surprised, Roxas stumbles. This gives Clara the opportunity to trip him.

"GAH!" Roxas falls into the same dresser, where the stunned Sora was just recovering. The two crash together and accidentally break through the brick wall into the other room. **(DANG! O_O)**

"Roxas!" Namine shouts.

"Sora!" Kairi shouts at the same time. The two girls run over to help them up.

"Ugh..... GET OFF ME!" Roxas shoves Sora off his lap. Sora, completely dizzy, nods and turns green.

"You two okay?" Namine says as she removes bricks to get to the boys. Clara and Angela glance at each other.

"Kay, we don't know our own strength." Angela decides with a grin.

"Right!" Clara high-fives her and they both glance into the room that Sora/Roxas broke.

"WOW! Haven't been here in a while." Angela floats past them and starts opening drawers.

"STAY BACK!" Roxas and Sora say weakly as they _STILL_ try to protect their girlfriends.

"..... You know they're nice ghosts right?" Kairi says.

"......Nice?" Sora says with wide eyes.

"NICE MY ASS!" Roxas says with a glare in their direction.

"Roxas....." Namine mutters. Roxas manages to stand up and he takes his famous battle pose. **(see that one fight between him and Sora in KH2)**

"You feelin' lucky, punk?" Angela says with a venomous glare. He jumps back, scared and pulls Namine close to him.

"You watched that movie?" Kairi asks with a slightly surprised expression. Clara nods. **(It _IS_ from a movie right?)**

"We like gangster movies mostly. The guard sometimes leaves the TV on." Angela explains.

"Huh. Ever watch Scarface?" Kairi asks.

"YUP!" The two ghost girls says with a pleased expression.

"Any good?" Namine asks.

"Oh yeah! You ain't lived without seeing that movie." Clara says, unintentionally making a joke.

"You're dead." Roxas says coldly.

"Nice job Einstein. When ya figure it out?" Clara says with a glare in his direction. Angela holds up a hand.

"Lemme handle this." She walks up to Roxas and stands there in front of him.

"W-what are you doing?!" Roxas protests and throws Namine away from him to protect her. A bright flash of light and Roxas stands up with a strange grin.

"You didn't! Angela, that's against the rules!" Clara protests. Roxas shrugs.

"Roxas? Are you feeling okay?" Namine, Kairi, and Sora ask together.

"I'm fine." Roxas says with a savage grin. Kairi glances at his eyes. They're now bright green.

"She possessed Roxas......" Clara says with a glare. Angela/Roxas shrugs again.

"This feels great! I've never felt this good before!" She/he declares. Sora's confused.

"Are you.... ANGELA?!" he shouts. She nods.

"Yup! I took over Roxas' body." She flexes her hands carefully. Pleased, Angela starts to hop on one leg. She also decides to test Roxas' abilities.

* * *

"Where..... am I?" Roxas says to himself as he opens his eyes. He feels.... strange. Unattached. He tries to move but can't.

"Where's the ground?" He manages to turn around unto his stomach and looks down. Roxas is floating above the Davis Jail and completely alone.

"Kay......" He pulls out the Broken Butterfly and aims with it.

"This is so stupid." Roxas says bitterly as he aims at a tree. He pulls the trigger.

_BAM!_ The tree's unharmed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Roxas floats/swims over to the branch and examines it. Completely unharmed.

"No way. Musta missed." Roxas pulls the trigger again. This time he holds it directly to the branch. **(Don't try this at home, kids!)**

_BAM! _As the dust clears, Roxas rubs his eyes and squints at the branch.

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Roxas shouts. The branch was whole; no hole even in there. No splinters even!

"That's not possible!" He says in surprise. He looks suspiciously at the gun.

"Let's see.... Three bullets used up. So.... If there was 6 bullets, there should be only 3 left." Roxas says. He pulls open the cylinder and peers inside. **(I know what I'm talkin' about people! The cylinder's where you put the bullets.)**

"N-N-No way..." Roxas says as he stares at the 5 bullets nestled neatly in separate grooves in the gun. He pulls one out and throws it as hard as he could to the North of him.

"Th-there.... Now there's .... 5 BULLETS?!" Roxas screams in disbelief as he looks again into the cylinder. Sure enough, there was five seemingly undisturbed bullets in the compartment.

"Oww...." Axel complains as something hits him on the top of his head.

"What's wrong?" Riku winces as Marluxia attempts to remove the bullet from his arm again. Axel reaches to his hair, but the slight pressure that he'd felt was gone.

Roxas floats anxiously several dozen feet in the air above his friends.

"Guys! Can you hear me? I need someone to come get me! I can't get down!" he calls to them. They don't even look up.

* * *

"Can you get outta Roxas already?" Sora asks very annoyed. For the last twenty minutes, Angela had playing around in Roxas' body.

"NOPE! I don't wanna leave. Roxas can be the ghost of this place." Angela says somewhat bitterly. She was running on the walls eagerly.

"Please?" Namine begs. Angela shakes her/Roxas' head angrily.

"NO. I won't leave." Angela sits Indian-style onto the carpet. **(criss cross apple sauce! :D)**

"COME ON! I'll _KNOCK_ you out!" Sora yells and pulls out his Ultima Keyblade. Angela's eyes gleam.

"Is that a challenge? ALRIGHT!" She summons two strange Keyblades.

"Eh? What are those?" Kairi asks. Angela glances at the charms. The one in her right hand was of a snarling black dog with red eyes and the other one was a black red tipped claw surrounded with black flames.

"Black Demon and Hell Hound." she says in a strange voice, that sounded like Roxas'.

"ROXAS?! Where are you?" Namine calls out. Roxas' body twitches as he frowns.

"No.... He's not here." he mutters sadly looking up at the sky.

"If you're not Angela, then who are you?" Sora asks. Roxas grimaces.

"Someone.... who's lost. But Roxas... isn't my name. Or is it? I can't remember anymore...." He says as tears start to pour out his eyes. (**AWWWW! Poor guy! T_T)**

"Huh? What was that?!" Angela's voice suddenly comes out again as she wipes away the tears.

"ROXAS! ROXAS!" Namine cries out but the voice was silent.

* * *

"Who were those people?" Roxas asks himself, confused.

"HEY! WHO'S THERE!" Axel shouts to the heavens. Roxas glances down at him.

"Am I... forgetting everyone? Brother, my girlfriend, my other friends.... Why can't I remember anymore?" The more he stayed in the air, the more he forgot. Roxas decides to try to land.

"ROXAS?!" Axel yells as Roxas lands smoothly onto the brown grass. Roxas doesn't seem to be able to hear him or ignores him completely.

"HEY! Pay attention!" Riku throws a paper from the band-aid at him. It goes straight through as if he wan't even there.

"Who are you......." A soft whisper comes from the apparition's mouth. He looks like he's screaming, but only a mere murmer is able to be heard by the group.

"Roxas? Is he.... DEAD?!" Luna shrieks and backs away from him. Roxas looks confused.

"Man, don't fuck around! What's wrong?" Axel boldly takes a step closer to him. Roxas backs away carefully. Axel tries to grab him by the shoulders but his hands pass through as smoothly as if he put them into water. Roxas' form shimmers like mist before Axel pulls his hands out.

"WHOA!" Axel yelps and tries to grab his friend again but Roxas dodges him and steps away from the group.

"What'd it feel like?" Marluxia asks curious. Axel shivers.

"Like fog. But really cold too." He shudders again. Roxas takes on a hurt expression and starts to fade away.

"WAIT!" Roxas closes his eyes as his form disappears completely.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OH NOES!**

**Angela stole Roxas' body and won't come out!**

**And Roxas is losing his memories the longer he's outta it. And pretty damn fast now!**

**GAH! Stupid cliffhanger...... I couldn't think of a better spot to end it.**

**A tad bit serious now right?**

**BTW, for those interested; Black Demon and Hell Hound are MY original Keyblades.**

**I don't got pics or nothing, but they're mine.**

**Black Demon- appears like a darker version of Ultima but with the charm described above.**

**Hell Hound- Black keyblade able to destroy both Heartless and Nobodies in a single swoop. It looks kinda like Oathkeeper. Except where's the white bits are, it's black. And red where the other colors are.**

**And no little star either. It's a giant dog with blood stained fangs. Kinda like the Fatal Crest keyblade. But a Hell Hound. You know... a hound from hell?**

**.....**

**I'm rambling now ain't I?**

**Before I forget! Sorry bout the crummy name.**


	22. Fighting Over The Boy

**Forbidden here!**

**After a pretty serious chapter....**

**Kay, I'm a little er.. well....**

**I'll just make it up as I go along!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy OR Resident Evil do not belong to me. If I don't even have the money for a candy bar, HOW THE HECK am I supposed to own these multi-million games?!**

**Good job, Crimson! You got where the gun was from.**

**Anyone else catch it?**

**BTW, A Day in The Castle is ALSO up with TWO, Count em, TWO chappies up!**

**Give it a read peoples!**

**AND! Some good news, KH in France (anyone remember that?) was added in a community for KH BEST.**

**Someone ACTUALLY liked it enough to call it BEST! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Roxas!" Axel shouts as he runs into the room where Sora, Namine, Clara, Kairi and Angela possessing Roxas were.

"Axel...." Namine shakes her head. He was covered in bruises from continuous bumping into the furniture.

"ROXAS! YOU'RE OKAY!" Luna shouts and tackles him. Angela brushes her off with a glare.

"Roxas? Are you feeling alright?" Vexen sticks a thermometer into Roxas' body's mouth and starts to take his blood pressure.

"Okay?! Where the fuck did you get that?" Axel asks, blinking in surprise.

"SHUSH!" Vexen shushes him.

"YOU FUCKIN' SHUSH!" Axel retorts with a shocked face.

"Axel!" Demyx scolds.

"He just told me to shush!" the angry Axel defends himself. Everyone glares at him. **(whoever knows where that's from, gets a prize!)**

"Is that even Roxas?" Riku says with a shiver. Sora blinks in surprise.

"No. This is Angela. _FROM INSIDE YOOOUURR MIND_!" Angela echoes mysteriously. Riku winces and holds his hands to his ears.

"OH MY GOD! He's got the _GIFT_!" Clara shouts from the ceiling. Kairi looks up to see Clara staring wide eyed at the now in pain Riku.

"What gift?" Axel and Sora say together with the same expression of confusion. Namine gasps excitedly.

"HE'S PSYCHIC!" Namine and Clara say together and they both seem very excited. Riku winces again and tightens his grip on his poor, defenseless ears.

"NO WAY!" Katy screams from the doorway. Everyone except for Riku turns to see a furious Katy with Forbidden, Leon, and Cloud behind her.

"Why'd ya stray from the group flame boy?" Forbidden says somewhat annoyed.

"....Wanted to finish off the Chupa thing ma gummy?" Axel says lamely, as he rubs his hair nervously. Riku groans.

"DAMN YOU ROXAS!" He yells as he holds his stomach. Katy angrily crosses her arms and glares at him.

"NO FUCKIN' FAIR! Why does Emo Boy get to be psychic?! I wanna be too!" She pouts and kicks him in the stomach. Riku grimaces and falls over.

"HEY! No hurting the median!" Clara says and floats down to Riku.

"I think you mean MEDIUM." Angela corrects as she jumps onto the chandelier. She starts using it as a swing. **(Who's never wanted to do that?!)**

"So..... How'd he get psychic?" Luna asks as she comes in with the other group. Riku groans again and holds his stomach tighter.

".....I dunno. HEY! Who shot him?" Forbidden says and pokes Riku's bullet wound. He doesn't even flinch.

"......" Sora raises a hand, embarrassed. Everyone turns to him in surprise.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET A GUN?!" Axel shouts. Sora points to Roxas/Angela.

"Don't look at me. I didn't give it to him." Angela retorts and continues to swing lazily. Luna takes some tweezers from Marluxia. **(LOL! I KNEW IT! XD)**She yanks out the bullet and drops it into Forbidden's palm.

"...EW! GET IT AWAY!" Forbidden shrieks and throws it to Axel.

"I DON'T WANT IT!" He throws it to Demyx who catches it in a sphere of water. He manipulates the water to stay floating in the air with the blood stained bullet right in the middle of it.

"... Oh my gawd, you're like from Avatar." Luna says wide eyed. Demyx grins and gives her a thumbs up.

"I like that show too!" he says and they start talking about the show.

".....DAMMIT!" Riku howls and holds his stomach again.

"What is it?!" Clara says worried. Riku grimaces.

"Roxas is freakin' hungry and it's making _ME _hungry!" He complains. Axel, Forbidden and Katy all fall to the ground in a classic anime pose.

"WHAT?! IS THAT IT?!" Angela yells annoyed. She jumps down and lands directly on Vexen.

"......" Vexen shoves her off. She smacks him with one of the weird Keyblades she summoned and then sits up.

".... So where is he?" Namine asks quietly. Riku shrugs.

"THAT'S NOT HELPIN'!" Katy tackles him and starts to rub his face into the floor.

"Katy......" Luna mutters. Forbidden grins.

"As long as we're beatin' people up...." She grabs Vexen's shield and whacks him in the side with it.

"AH!" Vexen falls unto his stomach. Forbidden throws the Frozen Pride onto his back and jumps on.

"Dude." Axel says wide eyed. Forbidden starts to tap dance on Vexen, each step over-exaggerated and after a few minutes she jumps off and tears the shield off of the now bleeding Vexen.

"Feeling better?" Luna says with a pale face as both girls lazily stretch. Katy nods. Forbidden shrugs.

"For now." Vexen glares at her as he wipes the blood off of his shield. He drinks an Elixir and hands one to Riku.

"Thanks." Both girls stare at Riku.

"What? I know I'm hot, thank you very much." Riku says sarcastically.

"No.... Not that. There's a _REALLY_ big spider on your head." Forbidden says and steps away from him.

"...... _GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!_" Riku grabs the giant spider and throws it at Axel.

"GAH! NO!" Axel tosses it to Luna.

"YUCK!" She throws it to Angela.

"EEP!" She throws it to Namine.

"Aww! It's kinda cute." Namine pets the Red Kneed Tarantula and smiles.

"DUDE! It's a _SPIDER_! Let's _CRUSH IT_!" Katy whips out a skateboard and aims.

"NO!" Kairi grabs it and holds it protectively.

"..... Can we keep it?" Namine asks with a pleading look.

"Yeah, can we?" They turn to Axel.

"S-Sure. Just keep it AWAY from me." Axel shudders and goes behind Luna. Riku groans.

"What now?" Forbidden pokes him.

"I.... Feel weird..." Riku says and groans again.

* * *

_Hmm.... This is... Kinda nice after I get used to it. _Roxas thinks and floats aimlessly at the top of the house.

"JOVI! WE FOUND ONE!" A unfamiliar voice says and Roxas glances up. A girl in a long black cloak holding a Great Dane smiles at him.

"...Hi. You die too?" Roxas had decided he was now dead and was a ghost.

"Dead? I'm Kari." Kari says and puts Jovi down on a cloud bed.

"HIYA BLONDE HAIRED KID! Jovi happy to see you!" Jovi says happily and tries to lick Roxas but his tongue just went through him.

"Blonde haired kid?" Roxas says and grimaces. **(LOL You get it? NO?......)**

_Why does that annoy me?_ Kari yawns.

"Well.. If you're dead, then I gotta terminate you." She says sadly. Roxas sits up rapidly.

"WAIT WHAT?!" He screams. Kari pulls out her scythe.

"You're a ghost, so you have to go through ghost training or go to the planes!" Kari's arm is engulfed in black flames as she summons her Oblivion's Calling scythe.

"WAIT! Can I say good bye to my girlfriend first?!" Roxas begs and flinches in anticipation of the blow.

"Sure! I'll.... What's your name again?" Kari spins the black scythe for a bit before picking up Jovi.

"Um.... I don't have one." Roxas says sadly. Jovi whines.

"Yes you do! Everyone has one." Kari tells him with a slight glare.

"I can't..... remember it." He says and starts to play with the Broken Butterfly again. Jovi whines again.

"What's up Jovi?" Kari asks the protesting dog.

"Roxas! Poor Blondie can't remember!" He says with a hurt face.

"Roxas? Is _THAT_ my name? How do you say it? Rock ass? _WHO THE HELL NAMES THEIR KID THAT?!_" Roxas shouts angrily and crosses his arms furiously. **(What we thought his name actually was in my house....)**

"Um.... You're not dead." Kari says blinking confused.

"Huh? OF COURSE I AM! Who do you explain my whole floatin' thing up here?" The unbelieving Roxas says, and to prove his point, does a front flip.

"Well.... Roxas is currently on the DO LET LIVE list so.... I'm guessin' you got kicked outta your body." she says with a slight nod.

"Guess that explains why I'm still hungry... WAIT! Who kicked me out?!" the now panicked Roxas asks. Kari shrugs.

"All we gotta do is FIND it and you can ask the person who took it to leave." she says and grins. Roxas nods.

"Lady Angela!" Jovi says out of nowhere. The other two look at him curiously.

"She took it?"

* * *

Riku is sitting in the middle of a circle of the other members of his so called ghost hunting team.

"I feel.... STUPID." He says with a groan. He's wearing Roxas' black and white jacket and his bracelet.

"SHUUDAP! We need you to contact him." Katy says and holds her skateboard menacingly. Forbidden just laughs quietly to herself.

"Ring, Ring! Riku callin' Roxy! Pick up Roxy!" Axel says teasingly. Riku glares at him.

"This is _SERIOUS_! If we can't get to him in a few minutes, Roxas might not be able to get back!" Clara says as she floats anxiously around the group. Everyone gets a similar solemn expression.

"Try now." Angela says and waves her/Roxas' hand impatiently. Riku nods and closes his eyes.

"We call you back! From the shimmering abyss of time, we call you back!" Forbidden starts chanting from a book.

"HANG ON!" Clara shrieks. Everyone stops and Riku frowns.

"What now?!" He shout as he unconsciously tugs at the too small jacket.

"That spell.... is for calling back spirits who actually _DIED_." Angela says solemnly. Forbidden glances at the book.

"There's a difference?" Luna asks. Everyone shrugs. Riku grimaces and closes his eyes again.

"Hang on... Somethin's happening!" Axel says and everyone steps back. Riku frowns and opens his eyes again.

"YOU BITCH! GET OUT!" Riku shouts in Roxas' voice and he charges at Angela. She dodges and slams Riku down with Vexen.

"Ow....." Riku snarls and summons a strange Keyblade.

"Dude. It looks like.... Oathkeeper and Oblivion combined!" Forbidden and Katy says together. Riku tackles Angela and has her pinned in a wrestling move.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Roxas/Riku shout as they mash Angela to the ground.

"MAKE ME!" She challenges and manages to shove him off. Riku gives a savage grin and stops suddenly.

"Huh? What was I...?" Riku says in his normal voice. Forbidden groans.

"HEY ROXAS! STOP BEIN' A WUSS AND FIGHT ME!" Angela shouts out the window. A blast of cold air shatters the window and an angry Roxas appears with Kari and Jovi behind him.

"So? Who called me?" He says with a strange grin an instant before launching himself toward Angela in his body. She howls and tries to catch him. Her hands go straight through him while he was choking her.

"Kay? Anyone else think it's weird that Roxas can touch her but she can't touch him?" Katy says with a confused expression. Forbidden shrugs.

"Um..... That sounded really wrong!" Axel cracks up and falls to the ground laughing.

"YOU PERV!" Namine and Luna say together and they both kick him; Namine a slight touch and Luna a kick that would have made a soccer player proud.

"DIE!" Roxas howls and an orb of light appears in his hands. **(nice word. nice word. think Dragon Ball Z.) **

"WAIT!" He throws it hard toward his body and rushes forward. The entire room goes completely white and everyone was temporarily blinded. When they could see again, Roxas was standing in a triumphant stance in the middle of the room.

"I WIN!" He yells and does a victory pose. **(Pokemon style. You know; I GOT A POKEMON! Pika Pika! thing.)**

"ROXAS!" Namine bear hugs him and Forbidden grins.

"YES! We finally got proof that this joint's HAUNTED!" Katy says pleased. Everyone turns and glares at her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YES! ROXY'S OKAY!**

**THIS WAS REALLY LONG! :D**

**Now... I think this might be the end of the story pretty much.**

***now is sad***


	23. A New Arrival and Losing Teammates

**Forbidden here!**

**After a very nice review from several people, I'll be stalling the end of the story for a bit. **

**Like maybe another two chapters.**

**Let's see what Forbidden's little brain can cook up shall we?**

**Disclaimers: Any video game, franchise or ANYTHING else I might mention is NOT mine. Even the guns aren't mine. Only things so far are.....**

**Forbidden (somewhat based on me), ****Luna (based off of my REAL sister), Kari (has the same attitude as several of my cousins -_-), Jovi Clone (original dog's Katy's, people!), and.....**

**okay I can't think of any more... OH! My awesomeness Keyblades: Hell Hound and Black Demon. These are mine and if I could draw, I'd show em to you.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"At least we're all safe!" Kairi says as she hugs Sora. Roxas nods and Namine hugs him too. Forbidden an Katy glance at each and grin. Luna sighs happily. Vexen groans as he leans away from the cute scene.

"Aww....." Axel teases as he hold the tarantula in one hand.

"I thought you were scared of spiders?" Demyx says surprised. Axel shrugs.

"He's gonna go to a zoo...." Namine says sadly. Forbidden stops making kissy faces at Sora's back and blinks rapidly.

"Hey.... WHERE THE HELL'S RIKU?!" Katy shouts as she glances around. Sure, enough, the silver haired kid was gone.

"Shit....." Axel swears and puts the tarantula into a container.**( OMG! ANIMAL CRUELTY!!! O_O lol, just kidding. one of those fish tank like things.)**

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Luna says with wide eyes.

* * *

Riku heads down the hall.

_Where the hell is that bathroom?!_ He thinks miserably as he wanders around. **(Gee Riku's human. I never woulda guessed. -_-)**

"OVER THERE! _HIYA _RIKU!" A _EXTREMELY _peppy voice says. He turns around to see the floating Kari with Jovi running behind her.

"....Hi Kari. You know where the bathroom is?" Riku asks.

_She might as well be useful...._ Kari rubs her forehead and nods.

"YUP!" She gives a huge grin and points to the very last door at the end of the hallway. **(DON'T GO IN THERE! JASON'S WAITING!!!.... Hang on... _I'M _in control of this thing. Who wants see Riku murdered?!)**

"Thanks." Riku goes inside.** (DO i _REALLY_ need to say what he's doing? ..... *starts laughing to self*)**

".... WHO'S THERE?!" Riku shouts as he hears a strange rustling noise.

"Hello? Sora?" A gasping noise is heard from the other side of the stall. **(public restroom.... not the best place to die.)**

"GAH!" **(OH NOES! RIKU! *mischievous grin*)**

* * *

Roxas and Sora start to think out loud.

"Well... Maybe we should split up again!" Katy suggests with a grin. Everyone except Forbidden turns to glare at her.

"Maybe..... ALIENS CAME AND ABDUCTED RIKU?!" Sora yells and waves his arms in elaborate gestures. Roxas, of course, is a little more calm.

"Maybe he got lost?" Roxas suggests and nods. Everyone nods in agreement.

"IT WAS _ALL_ THE WEREWOLVES!! THEY_ KNOW_!!!!" Sora shouts and starts jumping up and down in panic.** (...Know what? Should we be concerned?)**

"Maybe... He's in one of the other rooms? We should go check the library." Roxas says and stands up from his spot in the corner. **(Hey. I think better in a corner... So cozy.....)**

"Right! Half of us go to check the cameras and the other half goes look for Riku." Forbidden says. Luna raises her hand.

"We're not in school. Don't raise your hand.." Axel mutters.

"What?" Luna crosses her arms angrily.

"We should only send a couple of people! I volunteer to go look for my Riki." She nods with a determined expression. **(HE'S NOT _YOURS_! He's Disney's and Square Enix's!)**

"........ Roxas, Sora, Namine, and Kairi; go look for Riku. The girls _should_ keep them from being scared...." The last part was quietly muttered.

"Roger!" Sora says and does a salute.

"Who's Roger? Did he get lost too?!" Axel says with a confused expression. Roxas and Forbidden roll their eyes. Kairi and Sora start laughing quietly. Demyx looks around confused and Namine just sighs and takes out her sketchpad.

"Axel... YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Katy yells and smacks him with her skateboard.

"OW!" Axel yelps as Katy continues to bombard him with insults and smacks of the board. Forbidden just sighs and pulls the two apart by placing Vexen in the middle of the two.

"HA! PWN!" Katy shouts and proceeds to beat up Vexen with the skateboard.

"...... Okay then. GO." Forbidden tells the selected four and they head down the hall.

"....This is gonna be a bad idea...." Marluxia says. Everyone nods but makes no move to go after them. **(Heartless much?! O_O HA! got the joke?)**

* * *

A white van pulls up to the Davis Jail.

"So this little dump's it?" The small woman asks. The man in the jumpsuit nods and opens the door for her.

"Thanks Dan. Say hi to the other 'Busters for me will ya?" she says and leaps out. Squinting, she removes her dark sunglasses and grins.

"Sure. Careful in there. Our trainees might not be all that careful." says a man in glasses from the back. The woman raises an eyebrow and nods. She lazily rubs a hand down her front to get the wrinkles out of her black jacket.

"No prob Egon. Plus those idiots are probably runnin' around scared shitless!" the lady grins at the thought and starts to walk up the dark path to the door to the house. She hears a deep growl. **(anyone guess who this is?!)**

"Well, well! Let's have some fun shall we?" She tells the large dog-like creature before paralyzing it. The animal whimper as the slight breeze rustles the shortly cropped blonde hair of the woman. **(COME ON! I'm being _VERY_ descriptive!!)**

"No fun...." She mocks and, for good measure, kicks it hard in the side. The door opens slightly by itself as she reaches the porch.

"Huh." she kicks open the door all the way and grins.

"Numba 12's in the house!" Larxene howls. **(-_-.... of course... She's here to screw up EVERYTHIN'. )**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**YAY! Larxene's here!**

**.....**

**So how many people want me to kill OR do something _VERY _mean to Riku?**

**I'm perfectly serious.**

**_HEY!_**

**_VEXEN'S _the pwnage victim!**

**why am i being so mean to Riku and Axel then?!**

**.....**

**that's it.**

**next chapter, Vexen's gonna _GET IT_! *starts thinking up evil tortures***

**......**

**if I'm not lazy...**

**BTW, anyone catch the joke?**

**about who the ghost hunting agency is?**


	24. Losing EVEN MORE Teammates

**OMG, Larxene's a ghost buster!!!**

**Here's the next chapter!!! *claps feebly***

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Ghostbusters (the agency!!!), OR Resident Evil are not anything random thing that happens to come out here. If it was mine, would I be writing FAN FICTION? Seriously?**

**Um...... Vexen's gonna be hurt. _BAD_. _VERY SOON_. As soon as I can think something up.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine walk swiftly through the rooms.

"Riku? Riku?" Roxas and Namine say in unison as Kairi waves the flashlight through the corners. Sora, the very panicked, was trying not to pass out again.

"Sora? Are you alright?" Namine and Kairi say together with twin expressions of worry. He nods and glances out the window. The chupacabra was not moving and was whimpering loudly.

"Roxas? Is Sora okay?" Kairi asks as obviously Sora wasn't going to talk. Roxas shrugs and takes a silver packet out of his pocket.

"Anyone want gum?" he says and offers a silver wrapped piece of mint gum around. Sora trembles.

"Eh?" Sora tackles Roxas and steals the whole pack of gum.

"YUMMY!" Sora shouts and starts unwrapping them all and shoving them into his mouth.

"HEY!" Roxas tries to rescue a few pieces but Sora soon has all of them into his mouth.

"..... How many were there?" Kairi asks as she watches Sora struggle with a wad the size of an orange.

"....... 15. It was a new pack." Roxas says with some disgusted fascination at Sora. **(Look, that was a guess. I've never shoved so many gums down my throat.)**

"BLOOGH!" Sora says and tries to make a bubble.

"He's going to choke!" Namine says worried. **(to clarify, Namine's the motherly type and worries about _EVERYONE_. It's _NOT _a pairing, guys!!!!)**

"BLWE OSF!" Sora says without making any sense. He puffs up a tiny bubble the size of a marble.

"SERIOUSLY! SPIT OUT THE GUM!!!" Roxas yells. Sora shakes his head furiously and still attempts to make his bubble.

"Sora....." Kairi moans and thinks on how to make him spit it out willingly. Roxas is not willing to wait.

"I'LL _MAKE _YOU SPIT IT OUT!!!" he yells and starts to shake Sora.

"R-Roxas!" Namine stammers and he turns around.

"WHAT?!" Sora meanwhile manages to make to the gum inflate to the size of his head.

"He'll get sick!" Kairi says angrily and starts to argue with Roxas.

"NO HE WONT!" Roxas shouts back and they start to yell at each other. Sora, oblivious to all except his giant bubble, keeps inflating.

"L-Look!" Namine shouts and points to Sora. The bubble's gotten to the size of a volleyball and shows no sign of stopping. **(Those REALLY big ones they use at the beach)**

"Sora stop!" the three shout together but he can't hear them over the inflating noise. **(D-Damn! WILL IT EVER STOP?!)**

_POP!_

A loud noise is heard and the bubble bursts over Roxas, the closest to Sora, and Sora himself.

"GAH!!" The white gum's all over both of their hair and covers Roxas' trademark spikes.

"Oh no... I don't think we can get it off!" Namine says and tugs at the gum. Sora just gives a yelp and ducks behind his gum covered brother.

"YOU'RE _SO _DEAD!" Roxas howls and tackles him. Kairi breaks up the fight and drags the slightly bruised Sora to a chair.

"..... I think we might have to cut it out." Kairi says critically as she examines the gooey mess. Sora just rocks in the chair; half deaf from the explosion.

"NO!" Roxas shrieks and grabs his hair protectively.

"Roxas, you're being silly! It'll grow back in no time." Namine says soothingly.

"BUT I'LL BE _BALD_!!!!" Roxas protests and turns away from her.** (And here's me thinking you were so mature...proves i was wrong.)**

"Um... It's not gonna hurt right?" Sora asks. Kairi shakes her head and pats his shoulder.

"It won't hurt a bit!" she stands him up. Namine opens up a white purse.

"....... I found some scissors. We can go cut their hair in the bathroom." She says. Roxas flinches and glances around for an exit.

"C'MON!" Kairi and Namine crowd both boys into the restroom and stand them up in front of the mirror.

"B-But this is the _BOYS' _bathroom!" Sora protests and glances around.

"Is there anyone else but us?" Kairi says logically. Sora shrugs and sits on the counter. Roxas rubs his eyes and sits on the floor. **(Ew.... you don't know what's been there, Roxas!! Like _VEXEN _could have stood there. Now you'll get Vexen-itis!!!)**

"Let's see...." Namine says as she examines Sora's hair. She tugs at it and then carefully starts cutting it.

"Gah.... They're _COLD_!" Sora complains as the scissors touch his neck. Roxas grimaces and turns away from the scene. Kairi looks through her bag and finds a tiny pair of scissors.

"Hold still!" She tells Roxas as she grabs him and starts to chop off his hair. **(okay, _NAMINE_ I get, but WHY DO _YOU _HAVE SCISSORS KAIRI?!)**

"AHH! NOT _ALL _OF IT!!" Roxas wails as he feels the gum stuck hair slither down to the floor.

"There! We're done." Namine says as she snips the last bit of gum from Sora's hair.

"......................." Sora now has tiny bangs and the rest of his hair's fallen down to make him have shoulder length hair.

"HELL NO!" Roxas tries to get up but Kairi's already done.

"HEY! We're like _TWINS_!!" Sora teases as he ruffles the short hair of Roxas.

"...Shuddap." Roxas rubs away a tear as he mourns the lost of his spikes. Namine smiles.

"It's not _SO _bad, Roxas." she says with a slight lie as she pets Roxas.

".... Yes it is." Roxas says stubbornly. Then he notices something on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Sora shrieks as he sees the small pool of blood on the side of one of the stalls. **(GAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO RIKU?!)**

* * *

A few minutes before........

"GAH!" Riku shouts as he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He grabs them and slams the person to the ground, with enough force to draw blood. **(NOTE! He was washing his _NOT_ in the stall)**

"OW! You seriously that scared, twilight boy?" Yuffie teases as she gets up and rubs her leg.

".....Don't scare people like that." He casts a healing spell and they both walk out of the rest room.

"Heh. _YOU_ were _SCARED_." Yuffie teases as they wander through the halls.**(Somehow they manage to miss Roxas and the others. Go figure.) **

"Hey. We're back." Riku says. Forbidden blinks and then slaps her forehead. Luna groans.

"NOW THEY COME BACK!!!!" Katy yells and then smacks down Axel's hand.

"UGH!" Axel yelps as, for the third time, Katy beats him in arm wrestling.

"Hey.... Where's Sora?" Riku asks, noticing that there was four or so people missing.

"_SORA_, Roxas, Kairi and Namine are all looking for _YOU_!" Luna says,in a somewhat flirting tone.

"No. No flirting with the video game characters." Forbidden says coldly as she threatens her sister with one of Axel's Eternal Flames.

"Two things. ONE! These are MINE." Axel says and yanks away the chakra.

"Aww......." Forbidden complains but makes no move to go steal it again. **(SHE WILL GET IT AGAIN!!!)**

"TWO! Let her flirt with him. We're only gonna be here a few days and-" At this point, Luna tackles Axel.

"THANK YOU AXEY!!!!" she shouts as she hugs him tightly with a huge grin on her face.

"..... My sister... is hugging a pedophile." Forbidden says with slight shock and breaks the two apart.

".................." Cloud bursts into laughter and falls to the floor.

* * *

Roxas glares at his reflection in the mirror for another moment before sighing and turning back to the group.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sora's hair is already back to normal as Namine and Kairi stand in shock.

"What?" Sora asks innocently as he pulls out a DS and starts to play Mario.

"Y-Your _HAIR_!!!!" Kairi says wide eyed. Sora tugs at a strand before shrugging and continuing to squish mushrooms.

"..... Vexen gave you something?" Namine asks. Sora nods and pulls out a half full bottle of blue liquid. **(I say it's half empty. -_-)**

"........ What's it for?" Roxas asks, eyeing the bottle with suspicion.

"It's supposed to make people taller." Sora says somewhat bitterly and throws it to Roxas. He rapidly drains the bottle and waits calmly.

"COOL!" As the two girls watch quietly, the famous blonde spikes grow back in seconds and Roxas' hair soon is back to normal; if not slightly longer.

"SWEET!!!" Roxas grins and they start to head back. Namine pauses in front of an oil painting of a young girl.

"So pretty...." She says and touches the frame. Immediately, the entire wall revolves and she disappears.

"NAMINE?!" Roxas shouts as he realizes she's gone. Kairi trips over a bookcase's legs and the floor under her vanishes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She shrieks as the floor shuts above her.

"..........Oh my god."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After being told off by a _DICK_ reviewer, I'm not gonna write for a few days.**

**Cause I'm _FURIOUS_!!!!!**

**This bitch who wouldn't have the _BALLS_ to say that to my _FACE_ called you guys losers.**

**and.... _TO THE BITCH REVIEWER!!!!_**

**Why don't _YOU_ go kill yourself?!**

**Did it _EVER _occur to you that I have people that love me so I'm using this fanfic thing so I _DON'T_ kill myself?!!!**

**Why else would I write _SOOO _damn much about Sora and the others running around in a place I've _NEVER_ been to?!**

**...............**

**This is turning into a rant so here's the catch.**

**If I _EVER_ find you, expect my revenge to come on swift wings of _DEATH_!**

**_NEVER_ FUCK AROUND WITH MY KH IN FRANCE STORY!!!!**

**These people _HAPPENED_ to LIKE IT!!!!!**

**so FUCK OFF!!!!!!!**

**To the other _NICER_ reviewers, I'll be back _MAYBE _tomorrow or the day after.**

**Till then; don't expect any updates.**

**PEACE OUT AND GO TO HELL BITCH ANONYMOUS REVIEWER!!!!!**


	25. The Twins Get Lost

**Well....**

**After feeling a BIT better, I decided to write a little today.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney, Ghostbusters, Resident Evil, or ANYTHING ELSE I happen to mention here.... is not mine. Not even McDonald's. I can buy from them but I can't legally OWN them.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kairi lands on a soft mattress-like item as she finishes falling.

"Geez... Now I know how Alice felt." she mutters as she gets up. She looks around.

"...Where am I?" The room's dark and there's an odor of decay and abandonment that seemed as ancient as the house itself.

"Guess I keep walking...." Kairi switches on a flash light and starts to scream.

"WHAT?! I JUST CAME TO SEE IF YOU WERE OKAY!!!" Kari shrieks back.

"WITH A VAMPIRE MASK ON?!" Kairi shouts. Kari glances at the mask in a dusty mirror and sheepishly takes it off.

"Hiya Missy Kai!! Where Master Sora?" Jovi asks as he rolls around on the mattress Kairi had landed on. Kairi points up.

".... That's not good. We'll take you up then!!!" Kari takes both of them and they leap through the wall. **(O_O Wow. I'm impressed!!!)**

* * *

Roxas and Sora stand simply shocked in the hall. **(STILL?!)**

"....Okay. Kairi just fell through the floor and -" Sora starts to say.

"And Namine just got sucked up by the wall." Roxas finishes. **(You finish each others sentences?! WOW! You two must be psychic or something!!)**

"..Um yeah." They stand in shock for a few more minutes when they hear a soft knock on one of the walls.

"SHH!" Roxas motions for Sora to follow him and he knocks carefully back. Whatever it was, knocks three times; a soft haunting sound that seemed almost lost in the dusty walls. **(HEY! I'm pretty good at this descriptive stuff!!)**

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" a quiet voice asks.

"Namine?"

* * *

A few minutes earlier.....

Namine is surprised as the wall revolves and she finds herself in a secret library. Angela, Clara, and a soldier in gray were all playing cards. And Angela was winning.

"HAH! Full house bitch!" She takes the pouchful of coins and drags them to her side of the floating table.

"_DAMN YOU_! YOU CHEATING _WHORE_!!!" The soldier growls as he glares at her hand of cards.

"What?! I WON FAIR AND SQUARE!!!" Angela shrieks. Namine blinks and pulls out her cell phone. She starts taking a video.

"P-Please stop fighting......" Clara says weakly. Namine finishes taking the video and puts the white phone back in her pocket. **(OMG! WHERE'S THE POCKET?!..... And with a Roxy charm!! :D)**

"Hey.... Hi Namine!" Angela says as she's arm wrestling with the soldier.

"Hello everyone." Namine says with a smile. The soldier blinks and vanishes through the floor.

"Oh don't mind Jeremiah! He's just shy." Clara says.

"I'm not gonna hurt him..." Namine says surprised. Angela laughs but decides not to say anything.

"well... What are you doing in this chamber? Not alotta people have been in here before. Dead _OR_ alive." She says as she floats to the ground.

"Um... I touched a picture frame and-"

"OH! You found one of the traps. My parents set those up all the time to catch me and my cousins stealing food." Angela says with a grin.

"... Does it that seem a little... CRUEL?!" Namine says worried. Clara and Angela shrug.

"You can just tap the wall on a special brick and it _SHOULD _open. If not, we can take you through the side door." Clara says helpfully. Namine nods and starts to tap the wall. After pausing to look at the bricks, they hear a ghostly echo of Namine's tapping.

"....COOL! AGAIN!" Angela says eagerly. Namine nods and taps three times. It echoes back, but much louder.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Namine asks.

".. Namine?"

"ROXAS?!" Angela yells.

"HEY! NAMINE! We're gonna try to bust down the wall!" Roxas says, somewhat muffled.

"HELL NO! I HAVE TO LIVE HERE!!!" Angela yells and goes through the wall. The boys were gone.

"...Kay. Through the side door!!" Clara says and pulls Namine through the wall. **(Stolen from a Pokemon episode... You remember that one right?)**

**

* * *

**

Roxas and Sora run through the hall, looking for something to bust the wall with. **(... HOW ABOUT YOUR KEYBLADES?!)**

"Um... I think we're lost." Sora says as he looks around.

"YOU THINK?!" Roxas yells as he pulls a frame from the wall.

"HEY!" Sora pulls out his red cell phone with the Paopu charm.

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke  
And I made something thats real to show you alrivee  
Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso  
I will play (beep) My words of love, with your name on every one._

_When you leave my calla frase to graa  
Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday.  
when you leave my calla frase to graa  
don't leave another stain, the roboa colors fade away  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday._

_I saw, my streams, my song and dreams  
and I brought something to match the colors of my love.  
Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso. I will spread, the words of love with your name on every one._

"....."

"WHAT?! It's the Numa Numa song!" Sora say proudly.

"I KNOW THAT! WHY IS IT YOUR RING TONE?!" Roxas shouts. Sora shrugs.

"Cause I like it?" Sora says and starts to dance to the beat.

_When you leave my calla frase to graa  
Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday.  
when you leave my calla frase to grain  
don't leave another stain, the roba colors fade away  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday._

"ANSWER ALREADY!!!" Roxas shouts as he holds his hands to his ears.

"It's almost done! Hang on!" Sora says and he continues to dance around.

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  
_

_Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha  
_

_Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_When you leave my calla frase to graa  
Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-Ooo-a-A  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday.  
When you leave my calla frase to grain  
don't leave another stain, the roba colors fade away  
Every words of love I use to say.  
Now I beg to death everyday.  
_

" Happy?" Roxas says sarcastically. Sora nods and opens the phone.

"Hello? Domino's Pizza!" He says with a grin.

"... I GOT A PIZZA PLACE?!" Riku's voice shouts, loud enough to be heard by Roxas.

"Ahhh..... My virgin ears.." Sora whimpers.

"Not the only virgin thing here....." Roxas mutters. **(YOU SICKO! hehehe..... must be from hanging around Axel.)**

"HEY! I WANT TWO PEPPERONIS TO GO!!" Axel shouts. Roxas takes the phone and puts it on speaker.

"Guys, it's us." he says annoyed.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW'D YOU GET TO A DOMINO'S PIZZA?!" Forbidden yells. Roxas rubs his temples and sighs.

"I was only kidding." Sora says with a big grin.

".... WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!!!!" Katy shouts directly into the phone.

"AHH! I THINK I'M _DEATH_!!!" Sora howls.

"... You mean _DEAF_." Roxas corrects.

"Right. Deaf." Sora says sheepishly and was somewhat embarrassed.

"Get your asses down here. HANG ON! Where are the girls?!" Forbidden says loudly.

"Um... Oh c'mon. It sounds like a bad Scooby Doo episode!" Roxas complains. Sora makes gestures for him to say it.

"No. YOU say it."

"NO! YOU SAY IT!!" Sora yells.

"YOU!" Roxas shouts.

"YOU!"

"HEY! TELL US WHAT HAPPENED!!" Riku, Forbidden, Katy, and Axel all shout together.

"Well.... Namine's stuck behind a wall and Kairi fell through the floor." Sora explains simply.

".. Hey Roxas, you were right. That _DOES_sound like Scooby Doo!" Forbidden laughs.

"... thanks." Roxas hangs up and tucks the phone away in his pocket.

"Hey... that's _MY_phone. GIMME!" Sora yelps as Roxas smacks him and continues to walk down the hall. Kari appears without Jovi and floats near them. A small boy ,with soft brown hair and clear earth colored seemingly trusting eyes, follows her and holds her hand shyly.

"Hi guys! What's up?" she asks.

"We lost Kairi and Namine. AND WE'RE LOST TOO!!!" Sora says sadly.

"Oh... Seriously? How'd you get lost?" Kari asks. Roxas shrugs. The little boy gets hyper.

"MASTER SORA!!" he shrieks happily and tackle hugs Sora.

"JOVI?!" Jovi, now human, nods cheerfully. Roxas turns to Kari.

"Did you have something to do with this?" He asks. Kari nods, blushing.

"I-I thought it'd be easier to carry him this way...." she explains. Jovi starts making plans to play with Sora and "Missy Kai" at Destiny Islands. Sora immediately agrees.

"Anyways... We're lost. Can you help us out?" Roxas says to Kari.

"Nope! We've been lost for 20 minutes." Kari says solemnly before breaking into a grin.

"...... YOU FREAKING MORON!" Roxas smacks her to the floor before pulling Jovi and Sora apart.

"Well.... um..." Kari stammers. Sora and Jovi start digging through their pockets for stuff to give to Roxas.

"... The slingshot." Sora hands it to him.

" AND the comics." Jovi gives him a tattered manga.

"... The key chains too." Sora gives him the Jungle King butterfly charm.

"Now what?" Sora asks, slightly mad that all his snacks were taken.

"Dunno... Too bad we can't ask someone for directions." Roxas says in a half joke.

"Hey, maybe we can ask that running wandering man over there?" Kari says and points. A man in tan clothing and a brown hat bumps into Roxas and continues to run down the corridor.

"Sorry kids! Gotta run!" he shouts and runs around the corner.

"Was that who I thought it was?!" Sora says wide eyed.

"... I think so. But what the hell is he doing here and why is he running?" Roxas asks, confused.

"Uhh... that could be a reason." Jovi says and points. A huge round boulder is coming near them, and FAST!!!

"....RUN!!!!" Roxas shouts and the group starts running as fast as they could.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**kay, that last bit was stolen from Youtube.**

**......**

**no idea, just thought it was somewhat appropriate.**

**For those wondering... It's from Four Swords Misadventures.**

**Hey, I can't just like Kingdom Hearts right?**

**OH! I'm coming home from the relatives' so....**

**not gonna be on!!! Ciao!**


	26. Randomness with Sora and the Lost

**FORBIDDEN IS BACK IN DA STATES!!!!**

**and... well...**

**After re-reading this, I realize that I forgot to add where some of it came from.**

**so... Kairi's ring tone is Shalala by the Venga Boys. Sora's the Numa Numa song by O-Zone.**

**Disclaimer: do i need to do this every time?! ... WHAT?! I DO?! kay then....**

**Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy ,Ghost Busters, Resident Evil, Indiana Jones, OR ANYTHING ELSE I MENTION! is not mine.**

**only the Original Characters are.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Where we last left our "heroes"......**

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The group continues to run from the two ton boulder.

"There's millions of people in this world and we end up crossing paths with _INDIANA JONES_!!!" Roxas shouts angrily.

"Any way outta this mess?!" Sora shouts as he dodges a chair in the hall way. Suddenly the whole group falls into a small indentation in the floor.

"That... answers your question." Roxas groans as Sora and Jovi both landed on him.

"That was a close call; I hope Doctor Jones is okay." Kari says somewhat worried.

"DON'T BE SILLY! Of course he's okay. He's a legendary action hero!" Sora says proudly. Roxas shoves Jovi off of him and stands up.

"He doesn't look alive to me." he says as he stares at the mangled famous brown hat. **(NOOO!!! INDY! I KILLED INDY!!!)**

"WHAT?! No way!" Sora shouts and he stands up. Jovi jumps out of the hole and nudges the body.

"He's dead." Jovi says simply. Sora bursts into tears.

"This ended up being his last crusade....." Roxas bows his head. Kari takes off her hat and closes her eyes.

"WHY?! Why GOD WHY?!" Sora wails as he kneels by the body.

"COULD YOU PLEASE KEEP QUIET?!" Roxas says in a loud whisper as he keeps an eye on his surroundings. Sora leaps up, angry.

"How could you be so INSENSITIVE at a time like this?!" he yells and motions toward the body of his hero. Kari kneels by the side of the body.

"No Sora; It's not that! What I'm saying is you could trigger another trap if you're not careful!" Roxas explains.

"Hey guys! Look what I found in his jacket!" Kari stops rummaging through the blood soaked corpse's clothes and holds up a small mirror.

"DUDE! You just plundered the corpse of INDIANA JONES!!!" Roxas shouts. Kari shrugs and starts spinning the gold encrusted mirror in her fingers.

"It's not like he didn't do that himself. I'm just returning the favor!" she defends herself and tucks it away in her pocket. Jovi stiffens and runs down the hall way, yelping and holding his ears.

"JOVI!!!" The group runs after him. Behind them, Indiana stirs.

"That... belongs in a museum..." he says weakly.

* * *

"This is retarded!" Katy complains. Forbidden nods.

"Not like we can do anything else." she says and then yawns lazily.

"We could... do Operation A." Katy says with a mischievous grin.

"You mean get wheels and go find everyone?" Luna butts in. Marluxia and Axel are playing Mario Party DS.

"HA! Mario PWNS ALL!!!" Axel cheers as he got a Star.

"Not yet he does..." Marluxia growls. He angrily stabs at the screen and makes his character jump. Forbidden goes over and stares at the screen.

"OHMIGOD!!! PEACH?!" she starts laughing. Luna giggles and Katy starts to laugh.

"You _WOULD_get her Marly!" Katy teases. Marluxia scowls and continues to play.

"WHY DO YOU LIKE PLAYING AS PEACH YOU GAY ASS?!" Riku yells and then grins.

"I like her. She's pretty nice!" Demyx says and smiles encouragingly at Marluxia.

"Hang on! You met Peach?!" Luna asks. As the others start to talk, Forbidden pulls out a scooter from her back pack.

"Shall we?" she says as she opens it up.

"SURE!" Katy and Forbidden skate off.

* * *

"SHH!" Roxas hisses as they lay in wait behind a door. Jovi whimpers.

"Shh... It's okay Jovi. It's gonna be okay." Kari murmurs as she pets his head. Sora's trembling but he looks ready to fight if he had to.

"When I say, we're gonna pull out our weapons and attack kay?" Roxas tells Sora and Kari in a whisper. They nod and get ready. The door to the room opens slightly and a black boot enters the crack.

"NOW!" Roxas yells. Kari pulls out her black scythe. Sora takes out Ultimia and charges forward. Roxas summons his twin Keyblades and throws them as hard as he could. Jovi rushes forward and bites the intruder as hard as he could.

"GAH!" the other three tackle him and Roxas' Keyblades smack him into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU CHILDREN?!" Vexen screams. They stop their attack and Sora nudges Vexen's face cautiously.

"Vexen? What're you doing here?" Kari asks. He glares at her before answering.

"YOU MORONS! I have been searching for three hours for you!" Vexen howls. Sora slaps him with his Ultimia Keyblade and stands up.

"This isn't the time to be fighting. We have to go find everyone and get out of here." Sora says seriously with a solemn expression on his face.

".... WHAT THE FUCK?!" Roxas says surprised.

"He's so... COOL." Kari says blinking rapidly. Jovi lets go of Vexen's arm and starts to make gagging noises.

"JOVI! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Sora says and immediately turns back into his more childlike state of mind.

"........ This is awkward." Roxas says as he stares at Vexen's face marked in Sharpie.

"Why do you say that?" Kari asks. Roxas points to Vexen's face where it clearly says "I Am A Cold Hearted Rapist." **(WHOO! GO Forbidden!!)**

"That bitch! I'll fuckin kill her!" Vexen says with a cruel smile. Suddenly the room is covered in fog.

"HUH?!" Sora shouts. They can't see each other, even though they're within touching distance.

"MASTER SORA!! JOVI SCARED!!" Jovi howls and begins to whimper. A haunting knocking noise began to come from the middle of the room.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Sora shouts and points to a shimmering orb in the middle of the room. It was the only thing they could see in the pitch darkness. Just as suddenly as it came, the cold fog disappears. In its place were 6 figures.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Kari, Roxas and Sora shout together. Vexen merely grins and summons his Frozen Pride.

" What is your purpose here?" he asks the figures but none speak.

"Clothes funny..." Jovi mutters. They take a closer look to reveal the strange people are wearing full suits of armor.

**(think that one secret cut scene at the end of KH2)**

"What do you want!" Sora challenges. One in strange black armor steps forward. A second figure also steps forward: her white armor seeming to almost glow in the darkness. The dark armor of the first person seems to get darker in the presence of the others. They both make motions to take off their helmets.

"..... WHAT THE HELL?!" Roxas shouts. He gets mad and tries to charge up to them. The one in black armor holds their arm out and dark flames began to crawl up their arm, and a dark sword-like weapon appears in the person's hand.

"A... Keyblade?" Sora asks. The person makes a swiping motion at Roxas and he crumbles to the ground. His Keyblades disappear.

"ROXAS!" Sora and Kari shout in unison. Jovi growls and runs over to help him up.

"I'm... fine. I think." Roxas groans. His face is marked with a dark pattern of flames. The two figures finish taking off their helmets and let them drop to the floor.

"Who are you? Why do you two look familiar?" Sora asks. The girl in the dark armor grins.

"Well, cause I'm your worst nightmare." she says, her savage grin becoming more feral.

"We're here to allow you passage." the girl in the white armor says with a solemn expression. Her blue eyes seem to make an exact opposite of the other girl's blood red eyes. In fact in every way, the two girls were opposites. The one in white armor had long blonde hair and seemed to be very quiet and serious. The one in the black armor had cropped black hair and she seemed to be very hyper and ready to destroy everything to get some fun.

"Passage for what?" Vexen interrupts. The girl in black armor grimaces and snaps her fingers. Black flames engulf Vexen and she leaps off toward him.

"NO INTERRUPTING!" She howls viciously and her right arm shimmers and turns into a silver tipped claw. With a single slashing motion, she swipes at Vexen's shield, seeming to do no damage. After a moment, she grins and her red eyes gleam. The shield is turned to dust.

"Aww... Did I break your little shield?" she laughs, a very cruel sounding laugh that was edged with menace and a hidden promise of destruction. The other girl shakes her head and frowns.

"Feralis, we can't interfere here." she says. This statement makes the dark girl frown.

"DON'T CALL ME FERALIS!" She growls and her eyes seem to glow like red hot coals.

"Hm. Why not? I _AM_ your older sister." the girl in white armor says.

"Only older brother has the right to call me that! You have nothing! Reiotta!" 'Feralis' says the name as if it was a curse. Reiotta just tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and snaps her fingers.

"GAAAAAAH!!!" Feralis is surrounded by white flames. One of the other figures removes a silvery blue helmet and is revealed to also be a girl.

"Rei, was that a good idea? Akage is going to get mad at you." she says, with her silver eyes gleaming intelligently in the darkness.

"Maybe not. But Gaia, it's necessary. You done Feralis?" Reiotta asks the pillar of flames.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU IF YOU DONT!!!" it howls and the room begins to tremble.

"I'll do it!" a slightly smaller person says. Their red armor seems a little too big and she takes off her helmet.

"Ahlia... You know you don't have any magic." Gaia says, her long raven hair loose. The little one frowns and pretends to get mad.

"Fine.. But can I ask them? And... OH MY GOD!!!" Ahlia tries to run to the other group but her older sister Gaia holds her back.

"NO! You stay here and be quiet. OR you leave." The one of the last figures says and removes their helmet. Silvery hair and almost yellow eyes makes this girl seem dark but an air of playfulness ruins the image. The pillar of flames stops and an angry Feralis gets out.

"YOU BITCH! I OUTTA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!" she growls. Reiotta seems almost bored.

"You have ask the questions remember?" she says simply.

"OH YEAH!! I got the first one!!" Feralis grins and turns to the group.

"Three questions. then you can return to the others." Reiotta says. Sora nods.

"i'll answer them!" he says confidently.

"Please don't be academic, Please don't be academic!" Roxas prays.

* * *

Axel groans as he loses the mini game to Luna.

"YES!! Daisy PWNS Mario!!" she teases as she's declared the winner.

"Fine. I have to let you borrow my chakras." Axel sighs and pulls out his red cell phone.

"Who ya calling?" Cloud asks. Axel says nothing and dials the number.

_Ring, ring._

"Hello? Castle Oblivion. Number 14 speaking." a girl says.

"Hey Xion. Listen, go get the Superior. I gotta ask him somethin." Axel says.

"Um... He's having father daughter time with Ari. They went to Disneyland." Xion informs him.

"WHAT?!" Axel stands up and nearly drops the phone.

"Yup! Anyways, where are you guys? You just left a few days ago and didn't say where you were going. HEY! If you're somewhere cool, get me some snacks!" she says happily.

"Um... Listen. Is there _ANYONE_ else in the castle? You know, one of the higher ups?" Axel asks.

"Nooo.... They're all on missions. Me and Luxord were all by ourselves but he just left for some casino." Xion says. Axel can clearly hear a munching noise.

"....Fine. what are you eating by the way?"

"Oh! I looked in the cupboard and found some weird chips. They're pretty good!" Xion continues to munch away.

"THOSE ARE MY FREAKING HOT CHEETOES! GO PUT THEM BACK!!!" Axel yells.

"GAH!" Xion starts to choke on the snacks and painfully swallows them.

"I ate them already though!"

".... Fine whatever. Now. How much trouble would I get into if I lost Roxas?" Axel asks.

"............................" The line is silent.

"Xion? You there?"

"YOU LOST MY BROTHER?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screams this loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

"Um..... No? He's right here with me?" Axel says sheepishly.

"LET ME TALK TO HIM!" Axel covers the phone and looks panicked around the room.

"QUICK! Someone mimic Roxas!" Namine and Kairi walk into the room accompanied by the ghost duo, Angela and Clara. Axel runs up and thrusts the phone into Namine's hand. She puts it to her ear and clears her throat.

"Hello? Hey sis." Namine says in a perfect imitation of Roxas.

"Dude. That's AWESOME!" Luna says impressed. Marluxia makes a confused face and Leon starts to laugh.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?! Where's Namine!" Xion demands.

"Well.... We got called out on a ghost hunt with some girls. So we're in a haunted house."

"Jail." Luna interrupts.

" Sorry, JAIL. Too bad you couldn't come Xi. Cause so far, it's been pretty fun." Namine says, still in Roxas' voice.

"Hey.... Is there anyone else there?" Xion asks.

"Well.. Riku, Demyx, Cloud-"

"IS daddy there?!"

"Um... He WAS. But right now he's sorta lost." Namine explains nervously.

".............WHAT?! I'M COMING DADDY!!!"

"Wait Xion!" The phone turns off. Larxene grins.

"Great. Now Xion's comin'. this outta be fun." she says.

"This is gonna be hell......" Axel says weakly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Couldn't agree with you more Axel.**

**For those wondering, the of the mystery girls wil ALL be revealed in the next episode. chapter. whatever.**

**Crimson ,probably you already figured out who they are. You DID name them after all.**

**WOO! Xion's Coming!!!**

**Again, the three questions is from Youtube: Four Swords Misadventures as I am also a die hard Zelda fan.**

**well, i like watching my bro play zelda.**

**HEY! Feralis busted Vexen's sheild! Now what is Forbidden suppodes to steal?! the Graceful Dahlia?!**


	27. The Three Questions

**Well!**

**After being lazy yesterday...... so.. soo lazy...  
**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Indiana Jones, Resident Evil (even though we haven't used a gag from there in QUITE a few chapters) and anything else I forget to mention isn't mine.**

**Thank you Crimson for naming the girls.**

**The idea's mine but she named them. Kudos! (what the hell does that mean?!)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Katy. I think I saw something." Forbidden says as they skate through the halls.

"Probably nothin' Biddy." Katy says.

"Maybe we should go check it out!" Forbidden exclaims and skates back. Katy just rolls her eyes and follows.

" I'd _SWEAR_ I saw it right here!" she says.

"What the fuck?!" Katy picks up a half crushed hat. Forbidden picks up a dripping whip. **(Ew... Ew... you guys know what the "drip" is right?)**

"you know.... these look _REALLY REALLY_ familiar." she says.

"No freaking kidding." Katy says. She puts on the hat.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"Cause. I'm gonna keep it." Katy says.

"Why?!"

"I like it." Katy shrugs. Forbidden groans but decided not to argue.

"Whatever. Let's keep going." They get back on the boards and skate right past a locked room.

* * *

"Three questions? This should be very simple." Vexen says.

"And clean. hehehe." Sora giggles.

"What?! How does that make any sense?!" Roxas yells. The girl in red armor starts to giggle.

"HA! GOOD ONE SORA!" she falls to the floor laughing.

"Um... Ahlia, get up. NOW." Gaia drags her to her feet.

"HANG ON! How do you know his name?!" Kari demands and points to Sora.

"Yeah.... We haven't introduced ourselves." Roxas says with a confused expression. Jovi runs up to the girl in red armor.

"SO CUTE! Good PUPPY!" Ahlia squeals and starts to pet him on the head.

"Nice Lady! Nice missy!" Jovi says and they start to play.

".............. Jovi, you traitor...." Kari says sadly. Sora just crosses his arms and whistles.

"YES MASTER SORA!" Jovi says and comes back.

"Aww.... Jovi. Come and play!" Ahlia says and is ready to go after him. The last figure, still in her gold armor, grabs her and sits her down.

"Aww... Sis. I wanna go play with Jovi!" Ahlia begs the last girl.

"No. We have to get this crap over with. And why are you little? Get to your real age!" she says, her voice slightly muffled by the helmet.

"BUT I LIKE MY LITTLE FORM BETTER!" Ahlia complains. Gaia groans. Feralis just rolls her eyes.

"Get to your real age." Reiotta says.

"Yes big sister." Ahlia closes her eyes and she disappears in a wave of red light. When it stops, she appears to be the same age as the other 5 girls. **(about 15 or 16)**Ahlia rubs at her brown hair and squints into the darkness with a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Good. Now. You can ask the first question." Reiotta says.

"NO WAY! This one's mine. After, I'll play with the little heroes a while." Feralis says with a savage grin. She steps forward, directly in front of Sora.

"Heh. He doesn't look so tough." she says and grabs hold of Sora's face.

"HEY! Let go of him!" Roxas demands. A black tendril comes from her gloved hand and it begins to wrap itself around Sora's head. With each second, his eyes become more blank and they seem to be turning into a strange dark color.

"Now.... what's your name?" Feralis asks with a strange smile. Sora blinks confused.

"I.... I don't know." he says.

"WHAT?! ----, your name's ----!" Roxas yells.

"HUH?!" Feralis smiles again. She cups a hand to her ear mockingly.

"Hmm? Didn't quite catch that." she says.

"You moron, Feralis." Gaia says and waves her hand. A splash of blue light emerges from her glove and Sora blinks rapidly.

"Sora! My name's Sora and I'm the key bearer!" he says surprised.

".... Yes, nice to know. My turn." The one with yellow eyes says.

"Sovreigna! NO FAIR!!!" Ahlia immediately protests. Sovreigna immediately glares at her and Ahlia shuts up.

"What is your quest?" she asks.

"TO FIND MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHER FRIENDS AND GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Sora yells angrily.

"D-Damn... Seriously?" Roxas says. Sora nods.

"Yup! That's what I want right now. A few minutes ago it was to go back to the kitchen and see if there were any cookies." he says with a grin.

".... You're an idiot." Roxas tells him.

"COOKIES?! WHERE?! I want some!" Ahlia says, getting hyper.

"You're an idiot." Sovreigna says.

"I AM NOT!" Sora and Ahlia say in unison and with the exact same expression.

"Dude. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kari asks Roxas.

"Me and that Sovreigna girl think on the same wave length?" roxas asks.

"No... Don't that Ahlia and Sora... look kinda ....the same?" Kari points out.

"....... HOLY CRAP! THEY DO!" Roxas yells surprised.

"HEY! If I have to be my real age, then YOU have to have your REAL hair color!" Ahlia says triumphantly to Sovreigna. She rolls her eyes and her hair turns blonde and her eyes turn silver.

"Happy?" she says scornfully.

"YUP! Can I ask the last one?" Ahlia turns pleadingly to Reiotta.

"No, I have to. What is... the quickest way to a man's heart?" Reiotta says solemnly.

"... WHAT KINDA QUESTION IS THAT?!" Roxas and Kari shout in unison. Sora starts to think carefully.

"His stomach?" Sora says hopefully.

"NOPE! WRONG ANSWER LITTLE HERO!" Feralis shouts happily and charges at him.

"NO!" Eveyone screams. Reiotta charges at her and summons two white keyblades.

"LOOK!" Kari screams and points to the running Feralis. At first, no one could see what she meant. In a matter of seconds, a pair of black raven's wings sprout from her back. Ferelis uses these to slam Sora into a desk.

"ANTI!" Reiotta screams and charges at her. A black spot appears in front of her and a silver blur appears out of it and stops her attack. A young boy, about eight years, slams Reiotta to the ground. He holds a giant axe like Keyblade in his hand and glances at Feralis.

"Sister, what are you doing?" He asks with a cold voice.

"...Sora?" Roxas asks. The boy looked like Sora, the only difference would be the jet black hair and the cold feeling one got when they looked at this boy. As if an arctic wind had just crawled down their spine.

"Sora? No. Sister, what are you doing? Older brother said to leave the Bearers alone." the boy says and grips his Keyblade slightly tighter, as if anticipating a fight. Feralis ignores him completely and picks up the shaking Sora.

"The Master Keyblade chose _YOU_? How pathetic. You're no match for me nevermind HIM." She says with a slight cruel smile. She throws Sora to the wall without even glancing at him. He slams into the top of the wall with a sickening crack and slides down to the floor. He doesn't move.

"SORA!! SORA! WAKE UP!" Roxas and Kari run to his side and start to shake him. Sora makes no movement or noise. Kari closes her eyes and nods.

"His heart's still beating. So he's going to be fine when he wakes up." Kari says relieved. roxas stands up angrily.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?! we got along just FINE before you guys showed up!" Roxas yells. The girls seem hurt. But Feralis just laughs.

"Whatever Roxy! I'm gonna go now. Comin' Adrian?" She asks the boy. He nods. Feralis and him embrace and they disappear in a flash of black light.

"...Does Anti ALWAYS act like this?" Ahlia asks. Sovreigna shrugs.

"Pretty much." Gaia walks over to Sora and a warm green light comes from her hand. Sora still doesn't stir.

"You still need to answer the questions." the last figure says. Roxas stands up and glares at them.

"I'LL answer them!" He challenges. Reiotta nods.

"What's your name?" Ahlia says, jumping around excited.

"Roxas! The Key of Destiny!" He mocks.

".... What's your quest?" Gaia says lazily.

"To get the hell out of this house and to kill that Feralis girl!" Roxas says with a venomous glare towards them.

".... So far so good. Now. The final question. What is the quickest way to a man's heart?" says the girl in the gold armor.

".... Guys, help out here." They all get into a huddle.

"Cmon! That's the most stupid question EVER! But... we have to guess.." Roxas says depressed.

"A Heartless? Through his chest?" Kari supplies somewhat helpfully. Behind them Sora stirs and shakes his head to clear it.

"JOVI KNOWS THE ANSWER! JOVI KNOW!" Jovi says hyper.

"Huh? What is it?" Vexen asks. Jovi stands up, pleased.

"The quickest way to a man's heart is Chuck Norris' FIST!" he says proudly.

"........ JOVI'S DEAD!!!" Everyone flinches in prepartion for Jovi going flying.

"SWEET! He got it!" Sovreigna says with a grin. Reiotta starts to laugh and Ahlia leaps off the platform to hug Jovi.

"LET'S PLAY!!!" The two start playing tag.

"THAT'S IT?!" Roxas yells surprised. The older girls nod. Sora stands up and yawns.

" CHUCK NORRIS?! Seriously?!" Roxas starts to go into a rant.

"You know I heard under Chuck Norris's beard, there's no chin, there's only another a fist." Sora says.

"Oh come on Sora. That's ridiculous." Vexen says. He feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns around.

"Chuck Norris?!" Roxas says. Chuck Norris nods and from the direction of his chin, a fist comes out and punches Vexen in the head. He leaves whistling.

"Cool...." Sora and Kari says together.

"HEY HE'S AWAKE!" Everyone yells. Ahlia squeals and tackles Sora.

"DADDY! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!!!" she sobs.

"_DADDY_?!" Roxas, Kari and Vexen shout in surprise.

"Valor?" sora asks. Ahlia nods excitedly.

"I _KNEW_ you wouldn't forget even though Gaia made that spell and I missed you Daddy Sora!" she babbles. The last girl takes off her helmet and sighs.

"Shoulda known that Ahlia would been the one to blow our cover." she says and pulls out a long braid of silvery hair.

"RIKU?!" Roxas screams. The girl gives him a glare and punches him in the stomach.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY?!" she yells at him. Reiotta groans and shakes her head.

"Shuddap Tsuyosa. You're actin' like Anti." Sovreigna says bored.

"Whatever Master." Tsuyosa says, rolling her black eyes.

"You're Master! And Limit!" Sora says pointing.

"And that's Wisdom and Final and Valor!" he finishes and points to each girl.

"Correct. We were once your drives." Reiotta says nodding.

"Um... If you don't mind me asking this, but why are you girls?" Roxas says embarrassed. The girls glance at each other.

"Because. Our older brothers had already left and our YOUNGER brothers are too young to be his drives." Gaia says.

"Kay..... But can we go now? I'm hungry!" Kari complains. Gaia smiles.

"Here. You guys should have said something." She waves her hand and a pizza appears on the table with some drinks.

"WHOOOO!" Everyone attacks it and greedily start gulping down the food and soda.

"..... Daddy hasn't changed a bit has he?" Ahlia says with a grin.

"Nope! Same ol Sora!" Tsuyosa grins.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OKAY?! NO GODDAMN FAIR!**

**Everyone else is starving, and these lucky guys get PIZZA!!!**

**............. OH! These girls are the Drives and I'm gonna probably sneak them in whenever I can.**

**So be on the look out for them! and... WHERE'S XION?!**

**.... in the next episode! **

**these are OFFICIALLY episodes, kay? cause..... it sounds cool.**

**And... I'm bored. DAMN YOU MILEY CYRUS!! IT'S ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!**

**oh god, dont let her be reading this....  
**


	28. Older Bros ?

**Hey guys!**

**Anyone else get the Fanfic prob?**

**So cause I'm lazy and cause Fanfic was busted, I haven't updated in a while!!**

**Don't worry, i'm not hurt or nothin. I think... lessee... hands check. Feet check. okay that's good enough for me!! :D  
**

**So... the mabobber thingy...**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts and/or anything else is not mine. We clear now?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"so... what now?" Roxas says through a mouthful of pizza. Sora's still gulping down an orange soda.

"Dunno. We follow them?" Kari says and gestures at the armored Drives sitting and munching on the pizzas.

"Guess so.... I don't trust them." Roxas says darkly and glares at the blonde Reiotta. She notices the look and simply nods.

"I like! Missy Ahlia nice." Jovi says as he eats the pepperoni slices right off the pizza. Roxas rolls his eyes and gets another root beer from the cooler.

"Yeah! They're nice, Roxas! Why don't you like them?" Sora asks before taking out another slice of pineapple pizza.

"I _SAID_ I don't _TRUST_ them. There's a difference." Roxas says and sips at his soda. Sovreigna stands up.

"What's up Sov?" Gaia asks.

"Shuddap Wise Girl. I got a bone to pick with _YOU_." She points to Roxas.

"ME?!"

"YES YOU! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! We COULD have left your sorry ass to Anti but NOOO! We saved you! She woulda done a_ LOT_ _MORE _damage if we hadn't called Adrian!" She shouts and jabs at Roxas.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU NEVER CAME, SORA'D NEVER BE HURT!!!" He retorts and jabs her back. Sora glances up and looks confused.

"I'm not hurt." He says and takes another bite of his pizza slice. Roxas grabs Sora and marches him up to Reiotta and the others. He pulls up Sora's jacket sleeve and shows a deep cut.

"SEE?! If YOU stayed away, that Feralis chick wouldn't have hurt him!" Roxas crosses his arms and glares at Sovreigna.

"Eh? When I'd get hurt?" Sora says in surprise and touches the wound. Something red drips down his shirt.

"SORA?! YOUR BACK!" Reiotta grabs the back of Sora's clothes and lifts it slightly. She pulls something out.

"...Glass?" She holds up a small shard of glass. Sora's eyes widen.

"OH NO!!!" He pulls out the remains of a glass bottle. He groans.

"MAN! The Kool Aid that Forbidden gave me dripped out!!" Sora complains and stares at the empty bottle shards.

".... YOU IDIOT!" Sovreigna and Roxas shout together.

"....." Kari and Gaia begin to laugh. Ahlia glances around.

"Hey... What's that noise?" she asks. They all hear a loud crashing noise followed by shouting.

"YOU BASTARD!!!!" The voice sounded familiar.

"FORBIDDEN!!!" Roxas and Sora shout together. Reiotta takes off her armor revealing a black t-shirt with a white feather on it. Her faded jeans are somewhat torn and she nods to her sisters.

"You have permission to use THOSE forms if we have to fight." She says solemnly and goes to the door. They nod and take off the armor, showing that they all had normal clothes under it.

"Yes Rei. But... Ahlia can't control hers on will!" Sovreigna protests.

"Then she'll have to transform now. Go ahead." Reiotta motions for Ahlia to do something.

"YES MA AM!!" Ahlia closes her eyes and winces.

"Um... It's not working." Sovreigna says and nudges the concentrating Ahlia.

"OH WELL! I'll just use my Keyblade!" Ahlia says confidently.

"..... Right. We'll cover you." Roxas says sarcastically. Kari stares out the window in shock.

"AAAAAHH!!" She hides under a table.

"...What the hell? What's up Kari?" Roxas asks and he and Sora try to get her out. Behind them, the window explodes.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Roxas yells and Reiotta shields them from the blast. A man with two smaller children stands there, looking PISSED.

"Oh shit." Gaia says and tries to run.

"_GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIAAAA_!!!" He yells and charges forward. He manages to catch her and holds her by the throat against the wall.

"Here he goes again...." The little boy says and tugs at his cropped silver hair. the other one giggles.

"That's Raine nee-san for you!" she says, using the Japanese for older brother. **(It is right?)**

"WHAT PART ABOUT _GROUNDED_ DON'T YOU GET?!" The older man yells at Gaia.

"Hey... Don't they look alike?" Kari says and nudges Roxas. Sora and Roxas take a closer look.

"Y-Yeah... They both look like Riku!" Roxas says with a surprised expression. Sora steps closer to them and forces the man's grip off.

"Dante?" he asks.

"Do I _LOOK _like Riku's brother?" the man retorts.

**(Welcome to the scene another of my Original Characters: DANTE!!! AKA Riku's older bro. or as he calls him... THAT BASTARD!! :D)**

".. Thinking about it.... YEAH! Raine _DOES _look like Dante!" Gaia grins. The man glares at her.

"ME LOOK LIKE THAT BASTARD?! NEVER!" He growls. **(kay, SOMEBODY needs to chill. AND STOP STEALING RIKU'S LINES!!! XD)**

"Yup. Dante." the little boy says smugly. Raine growls and smacks him on the head.

"Shuddap Favian!!" He says angrily. The little girl grins.

"Maybe not Dante." She says with a mischievous look in her green eyes.

"Thank you Wis! _FINALLY_ someone with _SENSE_ in this family!" Raine says with glares to the boy and Gaia.

"You're RIKU!" The little girl finishes proudly.

"..... If you weren't so little, I'd pulverize you Wisdom." Raine says and tries to control his rage. She just grins.

"Geez! Who else came?" Sovreigna asks. Raine looks up and lets go of Gaia.

"Lessee... Angel and Brayden both came. The others are baby sittin'." he explains.

"WHOOOO! OLDER BROTHER CAME!!!" Ahlia says excited.

"Great... Angel came too.." Reiotta moans. Roxas raises his hand.

"You! The little shorty!" Raine says, pretending to be a teacher.

"First off.. I'M VERTICALLY IMPAIRED! Second, FUCK YOU! Third, who's Angel and Brayden?" Roxas growls.

"Um... Sorta hard to explain... Gaia?" Raine points to his sister.

"Oh no you don't. YOU explain it." She says with an angry face.

"Um....Favian? Help me out?" Raine says desperately.

"Hell no. I don't even understand it!" Favian says through a mouthful of pepperoni.

"Great.... Wis? Wanna try?" Raine asks. She just glares at him.

"You want me to explain?" Reiotta asks. He nods and sighs in relief.

"WHOOO! Story time!" Ahlia laughs and pulls up a stool. Sora grins and plunks down a cushion next to her.

"Well? Tell the story!!" He says. Roxas rolls his eyes.

"How I ended up with such a stupid Other I'll never know..." he groans.

"Brother." Sora corrects.

"Whatever! You're not related to me!" Roxas insists.

"Don't let Mom hear you talk like that." Sora shudders. **(Oh the infamous Mrs. Minami.....The terror of the Minami family... She'll come out soon in one of these, I promise!! Or in Day at the Castle or whatever it is I called it)**

"You wanna hear it yes or no?" Sovreigna asks. They nod.

"Well... HEY!" They all hear a loud crash. Sora stands up and summons his Ultimia.

"LET'S GO!!" He commands and Ahlia and Jovi race after him as he runs toward the noise.

"Great... _NOW_ he's the hero!" Roxas complains.

"..I can't believe it! Sora's an_ IDIOT_!!" Raine says surprised. Reiotta look confused.

"I thought you met him before?"

"Well... It doesn't count cause he was asleep." Raine says sheepishly.

"Huh? You knew him then?" Roxas asks. **(CoM people. CoM)**

"Sorta... We supervised it. DiZ was a friend of ours. He still is." Raine says before running toward Sora and the others.

"HUH?! BUT ANSEM _DIED_!!!" Roxas and Kari say together. Gaia grins.

"Aww... That's so CUTE! But sorry sweetheart, Ansem's alive and well!" Sovreigna says. They all run after them.

"Do we... follow?" Roxas asks Kari.

"HELL YEAH! THEY'VE GOT JOVI!!" she yells.

"..... Right. And Sora doesn't matter?"

"HELL NO! JOOOVVVII!!!" Kari runs out. Roxas sighs and follows all the while muttering darkly to himself.

* * *

A few minutes before....

"OKAY! We need a plan." Riku says. Luna and Axel look up from their war on DS.

"We do? Why?" Marluxia asks. He starts to twirl his Graceful Dahlia around. **(I NEVER get tired of saying that! Graceful Dalia!)**

"Cause... I'm bored and I forgot my PSP." Riku mutters embarrassed.

"You're a fucktard man." Axel says and concentrates on the game. Luna smacks Axel in the arm.

"OWWW!"

"He's got a point. What do we know?" she says before destroying Axel's chances of winning.

"HEY!!! I LOST?!" Axel shouts in surprise.

"Umm.... Axel sucks at Mario Party DS?" Marluxia says. Axel throws a chakra at him.

"Yes and?" Riku asks the group. Cloud looks up from the poker game with Yuffie and Leon.

"Uhh......Lessee... We're missin' people?" he says before starting to reshuffle the deck.

"Yup! Roxas and Sora are gone." Yuffie says and adds a Materia orb to the growing pile of bets.

"umm... Kari and Jovi are gone too." Kairi and Namine say in unison.

"Vexen too. Does anyone even care about that one?" Riku says with a grin. Everyone glances at each other and shrug.

"Forbidden and Katy left." Demyx says quietly and starts to strum 'Passion'.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouts. They look around.

"HEY! THEY _ARE_ GONE!!!" Marluxia says in surprise. Riku looks out the window.

"Um... RUN!!!" They all run and hide under some furniture. A red gummi ship crashes through the giant window, sending its two occupants flying into the room.

"WHOOOO! AGAIN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!!" The larger figure shouts happily. The smaller one takes off the hood.

"No...." Xion moans. Her face is slightly green.

"XION?! WHAT THE HELL?!" Axel shouts and inspects the damage.

"Isn't this _YOUR_ ship Axel?" Demyx says and points at the gummi ship. Axel blinks in surprise and turns to Xion.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DO YOU HAVE _MY_ SHIP?!" he yells. Xion doesn't look too concerned with the ship.

"Hey man. You don't treat a girl like that!" Xion's companion scolds.

"AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Axel shouts. The guy takes off his hood, revealing that he was in his late teens.

"Name's Dante! Dante Takamura." he says with a twinkle in his green eyes. Riku slinks under the bed and tries very hard to turn invisible.

"DANTE!" Kairi runs over and hugs him.

"Kairi! Holy crap you got big." He says and measures her height against him.

"You know this guy Kairi?" Marluxia asks. She nods.

"He's Riku's older brother!" she says. Dante looks around.

"Speakin' of Riku, where is he? I got somethin' for him." he says.

"Hey.. Where IS Riku? He was just here!" Namine says. Riku glances around from under the bed. He starts crawling on his arms (like a Marine) to the exit.

"AW MAN! He really loves these! At least he did when he was little." Dante teases and he holds up a bag of Doritos. **(OY! IF RIKU DOESN'T WANT THEM, THE AUTHORESS'LL TAKE EM!!)**

"FUCK OFF!!!" Riku shouts and starts to run. Dante sighs and runs after him. After a few minutes, he reappears carrying a strangely quiet Riku.

"MMMM!" Riku complains and everyone sees he's been handcuffed and gagged with tape.

"Ahh... Duct tape! Never travel without it!" Dante says and shows them a roll of half used silver tape.

"I get it! Silence is golden but duct tape is silver!!" Luna giggles.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay! this is a *insert random swear word with y added to the end of it* place to end it.**

**in their camo appearance, Dante, Angel, Raine and Brayden!!**

**well... Raine and Dante. The other two are appearing in the next episode/ chapter.  
**

**AND Wisdom (6 years old) and Favian.**

**yeah, i don't just have ONE for them.**

**I have... FOUR for each drive. 4 X 6 is 24. so... LOTS OF DRIVES.  
**

**and they'll star in their own fic soon. but... too lazy to start.....*falls asleep***

**note: apparently Riku's scared of his bro. hehehe, will this be important?.... probably not. *falls back asleep*  
**


	29. Randomness with Katy, Forbidden and OCs

**HA! I UPDATES!**

**And only a few days ago was somebody saying that I'd need a month? :D  
**

**hehehehe.**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts isn't mine, though my Drives are!!! XD you know what I mean.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Okay. Here's a good spot!"Katy says. Forbidden nods.

"Oooh! I just got chills!" she says with an excited face. **(Note: Ghost hunters believe that when a ghost's there, there's a sudden change in temperature)**

"...........Really?" Katy asks sarcastically. Forbidden nods.

"YES! THERE'S A GHOST!!! Let's do some EVP!!" **(Electronic Voice Phenomenon)**

"... MAYBE, if you put your FUCKIN' COAT BACK ON, you'd stop feeling the DRAFT." Katy tugs at the black hoodie Forbidden has wrapped around her waist. Forbidden glances down.

"...... But I was hot a few minutes ago!" she complains sheepishly.

"You've been hanging around Sora again haven't you?" Katy glances up.

"A little bit. HEY! I'm hungry."

"We ate a few minutes ago!"

"So? I'm STILL hungry. Do we have any snacks left?" Forbidden motions toward the giant black back pack on her shoulders.

".......You seriously gonna make me check that huge thing?" Katy rolls her eyes. She ignores the strange feeling that she was... being watched. **(Oh dont worry Katy! It's just the fans! XD )**

"There's.... WHY THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE RAMEN?!" Katy holds up a small container.

"What?! I LIKE RAMEN!" Forbidden defends herself.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA EAT IT?!"

"You just add water! It says so right there!" She points to the label.

".... I'll kill you. I swear I will." Katy growls and tightens her grip on her skateboard.

"Hmm? Hey, we need some evidence or the teach won't believe us. We gotta do some EVP and check on the cameras." Forbidden says in a solemn voice.

"Holy... You got a point. Here." Katy starts digging in her own back pack. She pulls out a mini tape recorder and a laptop.

"Lessee.... I think the courtyard's best. Lots of reported sighting." Forbidden plans in a very business like manner.

"Why don't we just get Angela to talk into it? That counts. I think...." Katy says.

"They won't believe us. So.. we gotta go do a REAL one!" Forbidden has a strange and determined gleam in her eyes.

"I got a bad feelin' bout this......" Katy mutters to herself. Above them, a single crack appears unnoticed by the two girls.

"So it's settled! WE GO TO THE COURTYARD! Or Angela's father's room. I heard LOTS of stories bout there." A small trail of dust falls unto the girls.

"Dude... This house is older than we thought or it's comin' down." Katy wipes the dust from her face and Forbidden rubs it off her glasses.

"And WHY are you wearing sunglasses at night?!"

"...I have NO idea." She tucks them into her back pack. A small sliver of plaster falls between their feet.

"Um.... I'm sure THAT'S not good." Forbidden moves her sneaker slightly and picks it up.

"From the ceiling... IS IT COMING DOWN?!" she whimpers. A larger piece cracks and hangs slightly, practically ready to fall.

"Umm.... Over here." They both go into the door frame and wait. The ceiling explodes and they both duck down and cover their heads.** (Note: that's what you do in an earthquake.)**

"......... I can't see." A cloud of plaster dust surrounds the room.

"WHOOO! I LOVE THAT!" A guy says.

"Huh?!" A guy wearing mostly red stands in the middle of the room, holding a black skateboard with red flames on it. There's a 6 foot hole in the ceiling.

"Hm... I did that? Geez! I'm stronger than I thought!!" he says and grins. He flips the skateboard and it vanishes.

"...... Who is this guy? Why the freak is he here?!" Katy whispers. The guy pulls out an index card and looks at it.

"Lessee...... Mission. Find sisters. Find heroes and... call bro. Got it!" He tucks the card away.

".... You ARE an idiot aren't you?" A guy's voice says from the ceiling. A different guy floats down from the giant hole. He yawns lazily and extends his white wings to cover his back.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Forbidden yells and runs up to the two guys.

"Forbidden?" The one in red asks.

"HIYA BRAYDEN! Not talking to you." she grins. Katy walks up to her.

"You know these dudes?" she asks. Forbidden nods.

"Forbidden. It's nice to see you. How have you been?" The one with wings closes his eyes and the white dove like wings disappear from his back.

"Don't be so familiar! You shouldn't talk like that to me." Forbidden says coldly.

".... Why? I'll beat you up." Brayden says.

"Katy, dude in red's Brayden Sakamoto. He's the older Valor." Brayden winks at her.

"And has poor luck with the ladies."

"HEY!" he protests.

"The guy in white's Angel Shiro. AKA the dude who ditched me at Denny's." Forbidden growls.

"Look! I THOUGHT you were in the back!"

"YOU THOUGHT WRONG!!! It took me _THREE_ hours to get home!!!"

"Um... Isn't your house like 20 minutes from the Denny's?"

"... Shut up! I got lost." Forbidden blushes and looks angry.

"How?! You were right behind us!!" Angel argues.

"You know... He only ever loses his cool around his family. This is good for him." Brayden whispers to Katy.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Forbidden threatens.

"So? What _POSSIBLE_ damage could _YOU_ do?!" Angel counters smugly.

".... I'm telling Sora." Forbidden says with an evil gleam in her eye.

"... You wouldn't."

"Try me." Angel thinks for a minute.

"Alright then. Here's what we're going to do." Angel says. He grabs Forbidden and tapes her mouth shut. He then picks her up like a sack of potatoes. Brayden glances at Katy.

"No way dude. I'm walking." She says and follows Angel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OY!!!**

**CHILD NAPPING!!**

**...........**

**And Katy does nothing to help......**

**SORA! Go rescue Biddy!  
**

**Heck, HE could do it.**

**Just need to find a good spot to put him in.......****(with Crimson's permission of course!)**

**Hmm? Don't mind me! This is... the author's jabbering.**

**And if you haven't read KH in France by ME!!!, GO DO THAT RIGHT NOW!!!**

**I mean it.**

**or no new chapter. For later.... right now..**

**sleepy... and need to finish Summer work!! *faints***


	30. Finding the others or Trying

**WHOOO!**

**I updates!!!!  
**

**I HATE CHEERLEADERS!!! *growls viciously*  
**

**Disclaimers: KH not mine, OR NOTHING!!!!! Except my OCs. They are mine thank you very much!  
**

**Enjoy..... *vanishes and falls unto desk***

**oww.... Meant to do that!**

***Ahem!* Choke hold:** A restraining move in which one person seizes another around the neck in a tight grip, typically from behind.

**You'll see why I put that here.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"HEY!!!" Sora runs into the room. No one there.

"Now what genius?" puffs the tired Roxas.

".... WE FOLLOW THE TRAIL!" Ahlia says happily. She points to the floor.

"Snacks?" Roxas asks and picks up a Reese's. He looks closely. A small line of dropped candies go out into the hall.

"Mmmmmm....." Sora starts picking up the snacks.

"If he starts saying ' Ooh a piece of candy!' I'll KILL HIM!" Roxas mutters.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I'VE BEEN LOST FOR LIKE 5 FUCKIN' HOURS!!!!" A pissed off female voice shrieks.

".... Oh god. Not Larxene!!!" Roxas prays. A shock of static electricity goes through the air, making their hair stand up on end. For some, more than others. **(Sora and Roxas!! XD)**

"AAAAGGGHHHHH!!!" A frustrated scream comes from nearby.

".... Larxene." Roxas says in a gloomy voice.

"Larxene? who's that?" Kari asks.

"..... The crazy psychopathic lightning bitch who lives at our... GAH!!!" Roxas is now in a choke hold.

"Who's a crazy psychopathic lightning bitch?" Larxene says in a sweet voice as she tightens her grip on Roxas' neck.

"L-L-Larxene!" Roxas chokes out.

"Me? You sure bout that Roxy?" She tightens her fingers slightly. She raises him up about 6 or 7 inches off the ground.

"N-N-N-No! not you! Course not YOU! You're too _AWESOME_ FOR THAT!!!" He says in gasps.

"DAMN RIGHT!" She lets him go. He gasps for air and rubs his bruised neck.

"Hiya! I'm Kari!" Kari holds her hand out.

"Sup. I'm Larxene. The Savage Nymph!" She says proudly and shakes Kari's hand.

"Savage nympho's more like it....." Roxas mutters under his breath. She glares at him.

"LARXENE!!! Are you okay from when I beat you in Castle Oblivion?" Sora asks while he munches on one of the candies from the floor.

"YUP! I'm totally fine lil dude. Just pissed that you could beat me so easily! Let's have another match and _THEN_ we call winner!" Larxene grins.

"YEAH!" Sora says excited. They both grin and the others feel a wave of challenge between the two. **(think anime)**

"... ahh... Scary." Jovi whimpers and hides behind Kari.

"Well? Shall we?" Larxene says with a competitive gleam in her eyes.

"Sure. Where ever you want Larxene. I'll fight ANYWHERE." Sora says with a serious voice but with an excited expression.

"Kay kid. Do ya fear death?" Larxene challenges with a savage grin.

"Actually, Daddy's a pretty nice guy. He got the job just cause _HIS_ dad was Reaper." Kari whispers to Roxas.

"Oh... So it's like the family business?" he asks.

"Yup." She nods.

"Interesting........" Roxas mutters. Jovi sniffs at the trail of candies.

"THIS WAY!!! MISS BIDDY! MISTRESS KATY!!!" He howls and starts running.

".....We'll finish this later!" Larxene and Sora say in unison. They run after him, Sora pausing every so often to pick up the littered snacks.

"....HEY! I just realized something." Kari says and starts to rummage in her cloak.

"What? Besides that we just got ditched. AGAIN!!!!!" Roxas growls.

"No.... I stole er.... RECOVERED a magic mirror from Indiana Jones!" She holds it up.

"... How is it magic?" Roxas asks. She shrugs.

"Cause I live in the Underworld, I can tell magic items from normal ones! This is a magic mirror!" Kari says proudly.

"Right.... Like 'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all'?" he recites. The surface churns gray.

"Certainly not _YOU_ my blonde friend." says a conceited sounding voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Roxas screams.

"....How pathetic with all this vulgarity..... _NO WONDER_ you're _ONLY_ a Nobody..." the mirror mocks.

"WHY YOU!" He prepares to smash it.

"NO!" Kari says.

"SCREW SUPERSTITION!! I'M GONNA SMASH THIS THING!!!" Roxas yells. He puts his hand in a fist and is about to smack it into the floor.

"ROXAS NO! We need him!" Kari protests.

"Yeah Roxas... We need the mirror." The mirror whines.

"FUCK THE MIRROR!!!" Roxas howls.

"I think he's the mirror that can transport people!!" Kari says.

"Yup." the mirror says simply.

".....FINE! WE KEEP HIM!" Roxas shouts and punches the wall.

"YAY!!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**hehe.....**

**Well! I'm pleased!**

**I updated TWICE today!!!**

**:D**

**stupid mirror.......  
**


	31. Fun with Sora and the Ghost Hunters

**..........Weirdo mirror.....**

**Disclaimers: KH, LoZ, or anything AIN'T mine. Got it memorized? *chuckles***

**WHOO!**

**I GOT DORITOS!!!! *voice in background***

**....NO RIKU, YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY!!!! *mock angry expression***

**Freaking computer!!! IT BROKE!!! Luckily, I performed some voo doo magic and FIXED IT!!! XD  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"...How long is he gonna carry her?" Katy asks bored. Forbidden tries to kick Angel somewhere where it would it hurt. A LOT.

"...Ten minutes tops." Brayden says with a grin.

"Why ya say that?"

"Well..... They've done this before. And it took Forbidden 10 minutes to gnaw through the tape!" he says.

"....DANG!!!! SERIOUSLY?!" Katy says with some awe. Even standing several feet behind them, they can hear a weird chomping noise.

".....Hmm.... I'm bored." Brayden yawns.

"Me too....." Katy complains and kicks at the furniture.

"We _COULD_ sing to pass the time." he suggests.

"NOOO way. I'm not _THAT_ bored." She retorts.

**(just long enough for Katy to get _THAT_ bored)**

".........99 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL! 99 BOTTLES OF BEER!!! TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!!" Brayden bellows.

"98 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!! 98 BOTTLES OF BEER!! TAKE ONE DOWN AND PASS IT AROUND, 97 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!!" Katy sings.

".... If I didn't know any better... I'd SWEAR these two have been drinking!!" Angel says confused. Forbidden nods and chews the last bit of tape off.

"They've been followin' the song, I bet." She muses and starts working on the hand cuffs.

"...93 BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!!! 93 BOTTLES OF BEER!!! TAKE ONE DOWN AND- HOLY SHIT!" Brayden crashes into Jovi.

"...Owie.... Jovi hurts... You okay mister Brave?" He barks.

"..... Uh... Yeah, kid. I'm fine." He rubs his neck.

"OH MY GAWD! JOVI?! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?!" Katy screams. **(remember he's still a human?)**

"MISTRESS KATY!!!!" Jovi says happily and tackles her.

"..... Wait up!" Sora calls and runs into the room with Ahlia by his side, Roxas and Kari several feet behind. Reiotta and the others skid into the room, tripping over the others and slamming the whole troop into a wall.

"....Owwwww..... ANYONE DEAD?!" Roxas yells.

"......Does the grim reaper count?" Kari moans.

"NOPE! All limps accounted for!" Ahlia grins.

"THAT'S _LIMBS_!!!!" Sovreigna corrects.

"....HIYA BROTHER!!! How's it been?" Ahlia says to Brayden.

".....Fine Ally. But.... WEREN'T YOU GUYS GROUNDED?!" He says with a mischievous grin. She gives him one back.

"Who said we couldn't go to the house to find Daddy Sora?" She says seriously.

"..........I've taught you well." Brayden gives a mock bow.

"HI! Who're you guys and why are you carrying Forbidden?" Kari asks.

"....Angel. And that's Brayden over there in red." Angel says. Brayden winks at her.

"And.... I don't believe we've had the pleasure. Your name? And age?" He says flirtingly.

".......Kari and I'm um..... 17?" Kari says confused.

"....YOU OVER SIZED PERV!!!" Sovreigna says in protest.

"DUDE! That's just _WRONG_......" Katy says in mock horror.

".....Eh, whatever floats your boat. It was only a joke! Even _I'M_ not that pervy. _AXEL_? Maybe. Me? Nah..." Brayden excuses himself.

".......HEY! PUT HER DOWN!" Sora says out of nowhere.

"Huh? Put who down?" Roxas asks. Sora glares at Angel.

"...... All mighty Keybearer! Savior of damsels in distress." Forbidden groans. She rolls her eyes.

"........... DROP HER." he commands with a grin. Sora pulls something off his back.

"HOLY SHIT!" Roxas yells wide eyed.

"No freakin' way!!!!" Brayden shouts and moves out of the way.

"HOW THE HELL DID HE GET THAT?!" Katy screams. What Sora was carrying was a RPG!!! **(Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher XD)**

"Dude! WAIT!!! DON'T SHOOT!!!" Forbidden screams. She wiggles free. And runs off into another room. She comes back with Vexen.

"NOW SHOOT!" she commands. Angel's eyes widen when he figures out that Sora was still pointing it in his general direction.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE CARRYING?!" Vexen shrieks like a little girl. **(LOL :D)**

"FIRE!!!!!" Forbidden yells and points her finger at them. Like what a pirate or maybe even Luxord would. She has a pirate hat on and an eye patch. **(stolen from Xigbar???)**

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!!!" Sora follows her command and fires. A single projectile shoots out of the tube and, seemingly in a matter of seconds, splatters against the two. Angel and the harder hit Vexen, both smack into the wall behind them, cracking/breaking the wall.

"BROTHER!!!!" Reiotta and Ahlia scream. They both run out to the wall.

".....Kay? Confused here!" Kari says.

"BRO! YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!!!!" Reiotta yells. They drag out the two guys and lie them carefully. Neither of them move.

"...... Adjust trajectory." Forbidden whispers to Sora. He nods wide-eyed. He glances at the RPG in his hands.

"DUDE! Are they.... you know..... The D WORD?!" Sovreigna asks with a horrified expression.

"..... Dumb ass?" Roxas asks.

"...... YOU WANNA DIE?! CAUSE I'LL GO _RIGHT HERE_! _RIGHT NOW_!!!!" She screams.

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Roxas growls.

"HELL YEAH! YOU INSULT _MY_ BRO, YOU INSULT ME!!!!" Sovreigna screams. She pulls out a sword.

"LET'S TAKE IT OUTSIDE GIRLY!!!" Roxas shouts.

".... We're fine." Vexen says coldly and sits up.

"HOW AM I NOT DEAD?!" Angel says in surprise.

"........Did you tell them?" Forbidden turns to Sora. He shakes his head.

"I totally forgot I was even_ CARRYING_ it!!!" He exclaims proudly.

"WHY THE HECK DO YOU EVEN HAVE THIS?!" Roxas and Sovreigna yell in unison.

".....Coooooool." Forbidden, Sora, Katy and Ahlia say in unison happily.

".......Scary." Brayden says.

"I WANNA USE IT!! GIMME!" Forbidden snatches the RPG from Sora and aims at Angel and Brayden.

"WHOA!!! DON'T SHOOT!!!" Brayden and Angel shout.

"WATER BALLOON _AATTTTTAACK_!!!" Forbidden yells and removes something from the barrel. She throws a red balloon at Angel and ducks behind Roxas.

"......WATER BALLOON?!" Everyone yells.

"Well yeah! I barely trust Sora with _WATER BALLOONS_! What the hell made you think I'll give him a grenade?!" they both grin.

"........." Sovreigna and Roxas pull out Keyblades.

"COME HERE!!!!" They start chasing the two troublemakers.

"AAHHHH!!!" Sora trips over Forbidden and they fall through a trap door.

"....NOT AAAAAAAAAGAAAAAAAAAIN!!!!!!" Roxas screams.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Oooh....**

**HOW I HATE CLIFFHANGERS!!!!! *slaps self, gets bored, and starts working on Day at The Castle***


	32. Down in the Catacombs Part I

**Bored.... XEMNAS HAMSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts, and/ or anything else I mention, do not, will not, or EVER HAVE belonged to me. and........ PWNAGE SHALL FOLLOW!!!!! *evil grin* **

**Oh Vexen!!! I've been _PRETTY_ easy on you the last few chapters. FEEL MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!! Cause I went to the dentist!! *bursts into tears***

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEK EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND! *pulls out sunglasses*  
**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"AAAAAAH!" Forbidden and Sora land clumsily on the floor.

"........Ugh.... I broke my skull...." Sora mumbles under Forbidden's arm.

"If it was.... You wouldn't be talkin' moron. NOW GET THE FREAK OFFA ME!!!! OR I'M GONNA _STAB_ YOU!!!"

"WITH _WHAT_?!"

"My.... Pirate hat! It'll give you a ... a ... felt burn!"

"That's stupid." Sora retorts.

"OH YEAH! YOU WANNA FIGHT?!" Forbidden growls.

"No.... Not really." Sora says.

"Whatever...." She groans. She gets up.

"Um.... Where are we?" Sora asks and stretches his legs out.

"I think we're in the catacombs." Forbidden answers.

"This place's... got... _CATACOMBS_?!" Sora shrieks.

"YES AND THAT WAS MY FLIPPIN' _EAR _YOU JUST SHRIEKED INTO!!!!!" Forbidden yells at Sora.

"....Are there dead people?" he asks with a tremble.

"Yeah.... Bout that. Um.... You ever wonder WHERE Angela's and the rest's bodies ended up?" Forbidden says carefully. Sora has no response except to pass out.

"......OH HELL _NO_! WAKE YOUR ASS _UP_!!_ HEY_! CLOWN BOY!!!" She shakes him.

"..... You made me do this." Forbidden informs the unconscious boy. She pulls something out of her bag and waves it under his nose. He sits up immediately, coughing.

"WHAT THE PAOPU WAS _THAT_?!" Sora coughs violently. **(paopu huh? XD)**

"....... I brought some smelling salts okay?!" Forbidden puts it away.

"Weird.... cause it smelled like an onion." Sora rubs his teary eyes.

".......... Cause it _IS_ an onion." Forbidden reports and start rummaging in the over sized black back pack.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE AN ONION?!" Sora coughs. **(YEAH!! WHY _DO _YOU HAVE AN ONION?!)**

"......... That don't matter right now. Now. Put this on." Forbidden forces something on Sora's head.

"AAAHH!!! I CAN SEE?!" He shouts in surprise. Before, they had been relying on touch and sound to find where something was.

"Night vision gear baby. _NEVAH _travel without it! That and duct tape." She fiddles with her own before standing up.

"ONWARD THIS WAY!!" She marches off.

"...... Um.... that's a wall." Sora informs her.

"..... I was..... testing you! ONWARD _THIS_ THIS WAY!!" Forbidden marches back and heads in the opposite direction.

"......... We're gonna die down here." Sora mutters to himself and follows.

* * *

"And _THEN_ they fell through a hole!" Gaia finishes.

".............................. SERIOUSLY?!" Riku laughs quietly.

"You guys got this right?" Axel asks. Roxas and the rest numbly nod their heads.

"GEEZ!! Is it like Scooby Doo or what Riki chan?" Dante says in the middle of a poker game with the girls.

"IT'S RIKU!!!" Riku shouts. He stands up, ready for a fight.

".... Hey. Don't shout at me or I'll tell everyone what happened when you and Sora were three!" Dante says with a savage grin. Riku turns pale and sits down silently.

"So..... Forbidden and Sora fell down a hole?" Katy asks. She slams down a hand of cards.

"ROYAL MARRIAGE BITCH!" She screams at Dante. A club King and Queen. He scoffs and puts down his own hand.

"In your honor, Katy. Royal Flush." The suit of diamonds. Dante pats the cards. He collects the money and snacks from the table.

"YOU CHEATIN' WHORE!! YOU _COUNTED_!!!" Katy protests. Dante grins.

"I did no such thing." he says.

"You're lying...." Xion mutters behind her own 5 cards.

"Hmm.... I lost!" Kairi says happily. Namine sighs and starts shuffling the deck again.

"Shall we raise the stakes?" Dante says with a strange grin.

"LET'S!!" Katy answers savagely.

"......... CAN WE FOCUS ON SORA AND FORBIDDEN?!" Roxas and Reiotta shout.

"NO! WE GOTTA FINISH THIS BATTLE!" Dante and Katy snarl.

"We'll go look for the two." Riku shakes his head and picks up Katy's abandoned back pack. He, Roxas, Reiotta, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Ahlia go off to find their missing team mates.

"Hm.... I forgot to tell them." Katy muses.

"What?" Dante asks as he shuffles the deck like a pro.

"Forbidden has like _NO _sense of direction. She's gonna get lost." She smiles as she collects her winnings for the round.

"Oh crap." Axel gets up and follows the small group.

"Hmm..... This is a predicament." Angel says bored.

"Ain't cha gonna go after them, Brother?" Gaia asks. He shrugs.

"If anything happens, I'll come." He falls asleep.

".......Lazy jerk." Gaia and the rest of the remaining Drives join the game. Dante rapidly hands out the cards, using three decks.

"WHOOO!!! ACE!!" Tsuyosa squeals.

"BOO YAH!! IN _YOUR_ FREAKIN' HONOR!! ROYAL FLUSH!!" Katy howls.

"Damn... I fold!" The others drop their cards.

"Hm.... I wonder.... What the others are doing?" Brayden muses.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**How CRU-EL!! Ah... at least Katy and the others are havin' fun!! *broad grin***

**What happened to Riku when he and Sora were three? *quiet giggle***

**If you wanna know.... YOU HAVE TO REVIEW AND SAY YOU WANNA KNOW!!!**

**I'll put it in a chapter for Day at The Castle. *nods solemnly***

**Ow.... My mouth hurts. STUPID DENTIST!!! *lightning storm outside***

**Cooooooool...... THANKS LARXENE!! *thumbs up***

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Can I not stress this enough?**

**SORA!! Be a little confedent won't cha?!**

***slams into wall***

**oww.... okay, maybe not.  
**


	33. Down in the Catacombs Part II

**I'm le bored........... AND le tired.**

**Sorry... but I've been stuck.  
**

**Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts...ain't mine. GOT IT! Memorized. Seriously!!! okay, I'm a harry Potter fan too.**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ummm.... WERE THE FREAK DID WE END UP?!" Forbidden shrieks. Sora shrugs.

".... The sewer??" He suggests. It's really dark, with moisture heavy in the air. Some unidentifiable slime drips from the ceiling onto the walls. In such a place, it seemed as if modern technology had never existed, that they had been transported back in time, to a time that had been both ages ago and the present.

"Ooh... The narrator sure is doing a good job!" Forbidden mutters to herself.

"Did you say something?" Sora asks.

"Nope." Forbidden adjusts the night vision goggles.

"Well.... there's a hole right here, you wanna go through to see?" Sora points with the flashlight. It had been broken in the fall so, they couldn't use it for much.

"Uh.... I ain't going through nothin'. Cause..... This is the part where the zombies come out. In hordes. And the imbecile who goes through the hole, is the first to...." Forbidden pauses.

"WHAT?!" Sora asks nervously.

"_DIIIIIIIIIIIE_!" Forbidden screams into Sora's ear.

"AH!" Sora falls over from shock.

"Heh. I've been watching too much Resident Evil." She helps Sora up and they both peek into the hole.

"Hm... Looks pretty clear." Sora says.

"Yep. Wait... Someone's coming this way!!! OH MY FREAKIN!!! WHAT DO WE DO?!" They both duck behind a giant rock.

"............................................" It's Angel with a flashlight.

"No sign of them guys!" he calls out into a walkie talkie. He walks away.

"Owwwwww......" In ducking behind the rock, both of them crashed into a wall.

"THAT HURT!!!" Forbidden yells and smacks Sora.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID TO HIDE!!!" Sora protests.

"SO?! YOU HURT ME CLOWN BOY!!" Forbidden snaps and picks up Angel's wallet.

".....I knew he'd lose this. Lessee.... SWEET!! There's like 50 bucks in here!" Forbidden tucks it into her own pocket.

".......... Hey... Someone else is coming!" They both crouch behind the rock.

"....................................... OH MY GOD HE'S ALIVE!!!" It's Chuck Norris carrying a bruised and bloody Indiana Jones on his back.

"MR CHUCK NORRIS SIR!!!! Is he okay?!" Forbidden and Sora ask in unison. He nods and puts Dr. Jones down.

"I'm fine! Any one got something to drink?" Dr. Jones asks.

" I got a potion, if you'd take it." Sora says and starts rummaging through his pockets. Forbidden beats him to it by knocking him over and taking his shoe off.

"I _KNEW_ IT!! YOU HIDE FOOD IN HERE!!!" She says as she pulls out a potion from it.

".............So? AND YOU BETTER NOT TAKE MY OREOS!" Sora pouts.

"You got Oreos?? What kind?" She asks suspiciously.

".....Double Stuf. Why?" She takes the other shoe off. She removes a pack of cookies and opens it.

"Coooool." She sniffs it and takes a bite.

"HEY! SHARE WITH DOCTOR JONES!!!" Sora grabs them and gives some to the two heroes.

"Thanks, kid." He says.

"N-N-N-No problem sir." Sora stammers. Forbidden starts humming 'Raiders of the Lost Ark' AKA the Indiana Jones theme.

"FORBIDDEN!" Sora says in shock. She clears her throat.

"DUM DUM DUM DUUUUM! DUM DUM DUM! DUM DUM DUM DUM DUM!" She starts yelling out the tune.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Sora pulls out his Keyblade.

"DON'T FUCK WITH CHUCK!" Forbidden finishes with a grin. Both men were laughing.

"Nice kid." Indiana Jones says with a grin.

"No problem!" Forbidden says and pulls out a bag of cookies.

"HEY!" Sora protests.

"Wha? I like fudge cookies better!" She takes a bite.

"... Did you hear that?" Dr Jones asks.

"Wha?"

"..... Like rushing water." Chuck Norris nods.

"........................... Oh fuck biscuits! TO THE TOP!! NOW!!" Forbidden and the others start running out.

* * *

**Meanwhile....**

"SOOOOORA!! FORBIDDEN!!! HEY!" Katy screams.

"Hope they're okay...." Kairi says. Then she notices the house shaking.

"GAAAAAAAAH!" Forbidden, Sora and two VERY VERY familiar guys run out of the house, just in time for it to collapse behind them.

".... WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" Katy and Luna yell in unison.

"Uh... We finished our investigation! The joint's haunted!" Forbidden says happily.

"AND IT'S SUNRISE!! WE MADE IT!" Sora says proudly.

"..... YOU TWO JUST WRECKED A HISTORICAL LANDMARK!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Luna shouts.

"... Let's not focus on the details here! We're alive and well. That's ALL that matters." Forbidden says.

"What about Vexen?! He was still inside! ... " Katy makes a face.

".. Who cares! The MAJORITY of us are alive and well."

"Can we just go home?" Roxas asks.

"Let's." The KH crew gets in the Gummi Ship and takes off.

"See you." Norris walks away, Jones at his heels.

"... Chuck Norris and Indiana Jones?" Luna asks.

"Yup." Forbidden yawns.

"The Goonies?!" A group of kids run out of the rubble and vanish.

"......................Those bastards coulda given us a lift..." Katy mumbles.

* * *

**A few months later**

"Hello?" Sora answers the phone.

"YOU ASS HOLE!! WE FAILED!" The phone hangs up.

"....... Sorry?"


End file.
